Rabbit napped
by xXxUSAGIxXx
Summary: A 19 year old teen named Usagi is a singer in a band and is now suspected of murder. Why does L think she can lead him to kira. Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

"Uasgi,you ready for tonight?" I turned around to see Tameki walking towards me. He's the drummer.  
"Yeah, you bet im ready, I can't wait for tonight. It's gonna be epic". I kept walking, I didnt feel like waiting for him to catch up with me, but he finally did. "That it is. So, what you doin walking?". "I felt like taking a breather before tonight." We made it least five steps before tameki spoke. " Well we have two hours till the show starts, want to start heading that way?" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly." Sure. Let me make a call". With that I took out my cell phone and called the car that was following me to come and get us to take us to the concert hall. "Usagi, where is it?" right when he got done talking the car pulled up beside us. "It's right there Tameki" I said with a smile. "Oh" We got in the car, not waiting for the driver/bodyguard to open the door for us. "Where to Usagi?" The driver said "Take us to the concert hall please Katsu" That's the drivers name "Sure thing". It was quit, so i looked out the window to see lighting flash bright yellow in the sky. "Tameki, is it suppose to rain?"

I asked without turning away from the window." Yeah. About 80% I think, why?". I saw him turn to look at me from the reflection on the window. "'Cause if it does, it's going to be one hell of a show". Tameki smiled when he heard me sware. It's not that im a holy roller or anything, I just think that there are more words out there that can be said other then the curse words that's all. "WOW, rabbit actually swore? Holy shit I think hell just froze over" It's funny when he laughs "Just so you know Tameki, Shit is not holy" That got me to turn away from the window and look at him with a smirk on my face as his laughing fit turned into giggles. It sounded like a baby doll was laughing so it was kinda creepy. A few minutes after that we arived at the concert hall "Here we are Usagi,Tameki". We both said our thanks and made our way into the changing room. "See you out there Usagi". "See you" With that we both made our way to out rooms to get ready for the show. Oh. I think right now would be a good time to tell you that, Im in a band is made up of me, the singer, Tameki the drummer and yes he does the same with women. Hei,the guitarist and Masahiko on bass. Each of us make up the band YUU TAKESHI (meaning highier warrior).  
Man I must say my outfit looks awesome. I was wearing pitch black skinny jeans, a really white shirt, some awesome white and black platform boots that buckle up to the knee and a really cool looking jacket that was full length. White shoulders,red stitching and the rest was black. By the time I was ready it was time to take the stage. You could hear the fans screaming and yelling for us to come out of hiding to begin the show. I looked at my watch and in 10 seconds the lights will dim and Dubstep will play letting the crowed know that the show is about to begin. Right on queue the dubstep started and in 3 minutes when the song ends I'll pop out on stage through a trap door, then the show is on.

"Usagi" I turned around to face a stage hand "Fallow me to the back door" "Sure" To get to the trap door we had to crawl on our hands and knees. It was dark under here, when you look left or right all you see are the shoes of fans that are out there. "All right..." the stage hand said "When I hear the queue sound, im gonna push this button, then you'll lift up really fast. Just make sure that you jump just right so you land on the first beat for a good start,ok?" Um..yep I heard you "Yep, got it chefy" He just shook his head and smiled "Ok,here it comes. Good luck kid" I didn't say anything else cause I knew they turned my mic on. On queue, he pushed the button that sent me flying through the air and I landed so perfectly. The fans screamed louder if that was even possible. "Are you ready for a great show Japan?" Yep, they could definitely scream louder. (Oh and by the way, our concert is in Japan) It's a good thing we wear ear pluges, cause god if we didn't we wouldn't even be able to hear our selfs think. "Well, that is what we gonna give ya. Tamkeki?"And with out anymore talking, the show was on.  
It didn't start raining till the middle of the show, and soon fallowing after the rain there was the thundder and lighting. We only had 4 more songs to go before the power was cut by the storm. "Hei, you good?" Said a stage hand "Yep" Hei replyed "Tameki, you?" "Yes, siry bob" Leave it to Tameki to make up names for stage hands "Masahiko?" "Yeah dude" "Usagi what about you?" when I tried to reply I couldn't someone had a pease of clothe over my mouth. "Usagi, you there answer me?" but I couldn't answer him I was being pulled backwards and my hands were tied behind my back "Usagi?" I could hear the worry in his voice as he called my name. And my name was the last thing, I remember hearing before i passed out.

"Miss Yuu usagi, can you hear me?" Yes I said in my head "Miss Yuu Usagi, can you hear me?" He said it again or should I say a robot voice said it "I know, that you are awake and can hear me perfectly. Fine, so I will ask you again. Can you..." "If you know that I can hear you, then why are you asking me if I can hear you?" "So that you will answer me. Now Miss Usagi, will you be so kind as to tell me anything and everything you know about this person" right when he got done speaking, the wall opened up to let a old man in a suit in. He walked over to the so called bed i was on and laid down an envelope. "My master would like for you to take a look at these, if you will please." he bowed and left the room, pulling the wall/door with him. It just now a cured to me that I was still laying on the bed, so I sat up as best as i could, since my hands were still cuffed behind my back. Somewhere along the line of me sitting up the envelope the old guy brought in fell on the floor and most of all it's contents slid out. Revealing to me pictures of me talking to someone and laying next to that picture was that someone, as white as a sheet with there eyes closed. "Oh my god. Is that person dead?" I was hoping that robot voice would answer me " Yes. I'm afraid that person is long dead. Do you know who that person is Miss Usagi?" I sat cross legged beside the pictures and used my toes to move the pages around. It was just more pictures of me talking to this girl this teenager, then it finally clicked the girl/teen I was next to in all of these pictures is Ayama. A 14 year old girl that was homeless leaving in the alleyway beside my condo. I would always stop to talk to her and bring her food and give her some of my old clothes that I didn't wear anymore and when I went to go talk to her again, she wasn't there. I couldnt find her anywhere.

"So,Miss Usagi I take it as you know who this girl is based on, that you're crying?" I didn't even know I was crying, but I just nodded my head. "Can you tell me what happened to her Miss Usagi?" I sniffed to clear up my nose " No I can't. I went to go talk to her one day last week. I looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her" my tears where starting to blur my vision " Why Miss Usagi where you looking for her?" " I was looking for her to take her into my condo to get her cleaned up, to take her out to a nice restraint to tell her that I'm giving her a job as my personal assistant. So she can make money to get off the streets. The streets are no place for a little girl." By the time i was done talking I had my knees pulled to my chest with my head resting on top of them. "Well Miss Usagi, I regret to inform you that my men found Miss Ayama in a ditch just outside of town. How she died Miss Usagi ,was from a heart attack." Out of everything he said all I caught was 'my men found, in a ditch and died from a heart attack. The one thing the struck my nerve was how she died. I raised my head " You mean to tell me, that a 14 year old girl, died from a heart attack?" "Yes" I really wasn't talking to the voice but mainly just out loud to my self " What could a homeless 14 year old girl do to deserve to be killed by a monster like Kira?" i wasn't expecting to hear the robot voice so it kinda scared me. " she was killed 'cause kira saw her steal someones cell phone, the number she was calling when she died was you're number Miss Usagi. What I can't figure out is why she would be calling you? Any ideas Miss Usagi?" " No" Knowing that I was the person she was trying to call and died for it made me even more sick then i already was "Another thing I can't seem to figure out too, why even in the first place was someone like you talking to a homeless girl?" "what can I say..." I looked up at the camera "...the ones left stranded like us, have to stick together."


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE IF I DID L WOULD NOT HAVE DIED

* * *

L P.O.V

what did she mean by 'those stranded like us have to stay together'. I saw and read her profile that, she grew up in a nice home. good parents, great school for an education, joined a band not to long after moving here to japan. I must have been in deep thought cause I was being brought back by a voice. " hey robot voice?" I guess I'm the robot voice. I leaned forward to press the un mute button "Yes?" I looked up to see her looking back at me through the camera.

"can I have some food please" It didn't a cure to me till now that she might be hungry, she has been here for about a day, three hours and 29 seconds. " And what would you like to eat Miss Usagi?" "anything? I can Order anything?" I have a bad feeling about this " Yes. anything. anything you would like, just ask" " well then I would like a hamburger with fries, mashed potato's and gravy and for dessert a chocolate cake with chocolate icing with flowers on top of it. Oh and tea to drink please, that's all." I tilted my head to look at Wateri that was beside me " You heard her"

"Yes sir.I'll bring it to her" he bowed and left to go get her food, but I wished he wouldn't have left so fast cause ever sence she asked for the cake, I now want one just like it. I looked back up to see wateri pushing a cart with the order she asked for and on top, I knew he did it on purpose, just to tease me was the chocolate cake Miss Usagi asked for. The mic was still un mute.  
"Wateri must you tease me so?" he didn't say anything. But looking at the screen you can see him smile, so I knew he heard me "Yes sir. It is rather fun sometimes to as you say ' tease you' sir"

the next thing I heard was laughing and it was coming from Miss Usagi. I don't know what she is finding so funny but what ever it was it had Wateri laughing as well, curiosity got the best of me so I had to ask " exactly what are you finding so funny?" their laughing turned into giggles which I still don't get.

"I'm sorry sir, what Miss Usagi said was quit funny" "would you mind telling me what it was?" still looking at the screen in front of me they were talking as in to see if they should tell me or not "sir. I think you should meet Miss Usagi or should I say JG" "why should I meet them when I can see them just fine from here?" "because sir, wouldn't you like to meet one of the people who was going to be the next L" what? she, this girl was going to be the new L? How was that possible. I know anyone and everyone, that was and is in line to be the next me, the next L. How did I not know about her? What was Wateri not telling me? "bring her up"

" Yes, sir" Wateri opened the door to push the cart out and told Miss Usagi or JG to fallow him. I watched them on all the cameras till they got to the last door. My door 'knock knock' "come in" "sir, I have brought her to you just as you asked. Would you like anything else sir?" "yes. That cake please Wateri" "hey. that's my cake thank you very much" I haven't looked at her till now, and what can I say... She needs a shower. She looked like a zombie if I do say so myself. "Yes, well I beleave that you two, have some explaining to do? am I right? and as for the cake it's mine." I told the girl while looking at the nice, smooth, creamy chocolate cake. " and who are you to tell me that you are going to have my cake?" "I'm L"

I looked at her as I said that. she just looked back at me with a blank stare, as in to tell me 'you think I would know who you are just cause you say I'm L'. "Ok. so. And im Usagi or JG" "you don't know who I am ?" " I think we established that. don't you ?" " You remind me of Mello. but mostly just the snide remarks." her eyes looked to the sides and back at me with arms crossed "who's Mello?" she did not know who Mello is but yet she was to be the next L. "Mello is one of the many people who is in line to be the next L" "and who is that."

"now sir, Miss Usagi, before you say anymore I should tell you both that Miss Usagi, when you were younger you were almost killed by one of the children that was living with us at the time. Sir, you were not aware of her because I did not think you would like there to be a female as the next L, but I kept her just so you and the other children could have someone to talk to that would understand you. The first child she met was BB. I don't know how she found him or rather he found her but they became friends. I did not want you to meet her in fear you would think she would be just like BB, if you saw them around each other that's why she also has no record of ever living at..." "wateri?" "Uh Yes sir?" "who tried to kill her?"

"BB tried, but someone found her and saved her" "who found her?" " Near found her on his second day at the orphanage. He told me that he heard muffled yells behind a closed door, so he opened it and saw you tied up with him holding a knife over your heart. you were already cut over your forehead and around your ankles and wrists. He guesses that BB heard him cause he turned around and saw Near put a whistle to his lips and blew it, me and a couple of other people heard and came running, that's where I found Near holding your head in his arm. He said that you passed out. We took you to a hospital and you were in a coma for three weeks, when you woke up you didn't know who you were or who we were for that matter. Near was the first one you saw when you woke up. You asked him where were you and who he was and what happened, he answered you're first two questions but not the last one. I thought it would be wise to let what had happened to you stay forgotten, so I gave you to some friends of mine that always wanted a little girl but could not have kids on there own, they raised you to be a normal teenage girl" when Wateri finished telling us that story I'm sure that my eyes grew in size. I glanced over at Usagi and what I saw was her sliding down the wall holding her heard " Miss usagi, are you alright?" "it hurts. it hurts so bad all over" could it be? could it be that she is remembering what happened to her all those years ago?

* * *

please review this is my first ever fic so let me know how it is.

thank you ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: I remember

Chapter 3:Remembering

* * *

Usagi/JG P.O.V

I remember. I remember it all. It was all coming back to me like a flood gate had just opened. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get worse, it got worse. It was like my memories were starting over from the beginning and I was watching it for the first time.

_It was a cold winter night on christmas some 10,11 years ago when I forgot to set out milk and cookies for santa. I got up out of my bed, put on my pink bunny slippers and ran down stairs, trying to be quit. Cause im not suppose to be out of bed in case santa came through the chimney. The milk and cookies was set out for santa. I went to sneak back up stair when I saw a shadow move through the hall. 'Maybe it's santa' I thought so walked to see if it was him. But it wasn't, it was my daddy holding something out for mommy to take and it looked like my daddy had the same thing and ate whatever it was "sweety what you doing out of bed? what if santa was to come in and see you out of bed?" "I forgot to leave santa cookies and milk" _

_"well did you put them out ?" "yes daddy" "good girl. Now go to bed before santa gets here" "ok. Goodnight daddy, goodnight mommy" "good night babby girl, goodnight love" daddy put me down and I said goodnight one more time and ran off to bed. When I woke up again it was christmas. I ran to mommy and daddy's bed room to find them still sleeping so I ran and jumped on the bed "mommy, daddy wake up its christmas and its snowing outside" they still weren't waking up so I jumped again "come on guys, wake up" _

_they still weren't waking up "come on wake up, why aren't you waking up, come on" I stopped jumping and crawled towards mommy and when I touched her, she was cold and when I touched daddy he was cold too. I reached for the phone that was on the night stand by my mommy and daddy's bed and called 911. In 5 minutes my mommy and daddy was sent to the hospital and I was in the back of a police car ,on my way to talk with some people to tell them what happened. "young lady you'll be put in the system and taken to an orphanege, to be put up for adoption" " so kind of like a puppy whiting for someone to take it?" "I never thought of it that way but yes usagi just like a puppy"_

_ "ok" "you will be going with officer aki and she'll take you to the orphanage" "ok" we walked outside and she put me in the car and told me to wait that she would be right back. I didn't feel like being a puppy, waiting for someone to take me home with them. so I opened the car door and ran. I don't know how long iv been walking,_ _but I was cold and hungry and lonely and sad_. I_t was dark and cold and still snowing_ "hello there, where are you're parents little one?" _a stranger asked me "mommy and daddy never woke up this morning and police people were going to take me to a orphanage but I didn't want to be like a puppy waiting for someone to take me home with them" the strange man was just looking at me_

_ "well my dear would you like to come home with me, I can give you food and new clothes if you would like?" " yes sir" "you may call me Wateri miss?" "Usagi, just Usagi" "alright Usagi lets go home and out of this weather before we get sick" "ok" we walked for about 5 min before we came to a big house with a huge gate to keep people out. We walked into the house and Wateri showed me around. "this will be you're room I'll bring you some clothes too change into and tomorrow I'll go out and by you some clothes ok" _

_"ok thank you mister Wateri for taking me in" "your most welcome my dear, now get some rest and ill see you in the morning" "ok" he brought me some clothes to change into. they looked like boy clothes but im not complaining. the clothes were long blue jeans and a long white shirt, but I don't care he's helping me. I guess I was more sleepy than I thought cause I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow._

_"Usagi time to wake up dear its 11. I already went and got you some clothes" I sat up in my bed as he walked in with 2 big bags full of clothes for me. "now when you have showered and dressed come down for breakfast" "thank you so much mr Wateri for everything" "you're most welcome my dear" it didn't take me long to get cleaned up and find the kitchen "here you go my dear bacon, eggs, and pancakes. do you like the clothes?" "yes very much thank you again" "you're welcome now, when you get down eating im gonna have you take a test to see how smart you are so I will know where to place you in school" _

_ "k" he left me do go do other things while I ate. I was about done with my eggs when he came back in with some papers "these are the tests I want you to do when you're done" "I'm done now" "ok here you go" "do you have a pen? I like pens better?" "yes here you go take all the time you be back in 10 minutes" this was easy,I already learned most of this stuff last year from my mommy, she was a teacher "how are you doi.." "I'm done. that was easy my mommy was a teacher so she made me learn this last year" "Is that so" _

_"yes" "well lets have a look...very good you didn't even miss one" "nope I know I didn't. I like math and science and history and well all of it but english" "why not" " I just don't get it" why was he laughing at me " alright well now that that is taken care of let's go take care of the more legal things now" "and whats that?" "well my dear how would you like to be adopted by me?" __I had a huge smile on my face as i got up and gave him a big hug "yes thank you, thank you, thank you" "well let's get going then" "ok"_

_It wasn't till 4 years later that I saw one of the boys that were competing to be the world's greatest detective. Wateri told me all about Wammy's and what he planed on doing. In the beginning I wanted to compete to but Wateri said he didn't want me to, so I was left to go to public school with other people. That's why I found it strange that I met someone from Wammy's. Never in my 4 years of living here, have I ever met someone from though we lived just a block away "hi" "um. Hi" "I'm BB and you are?" " Um. I'm..."right when I was about to tell him my name I remembered what Wateri told me to call my self when ever someone from Wammy's was to ask my name. But the thing was there was never a need for me to ever come up with a fake name so I hurriedly made one up_

_"I'm JG" "what does that stand for?" "well what does BB stand for?" "I asked you first" "JG stands for Just Girl" "and BB stands for beyond Birthday" "Nice to meet you but I got to go to school so, see ya" I waved at him as I walked away "yeah see you" every day after that I started seeing him sitting on a bench as I walked to school. We would talk as he walked me to school, I don't know why he walked me but I never questioned it. I never told Wateri that I met someone from Wammy's. I also never told him that he would wait for me to walk by a bench on my way to school and walk me the rest of the way_

_On my way to school one day BB invited me to his birthday party . He was going to have it at Wammy's with know one knowing "hey JG" I spun around in time to get hugged by BB "It's great that you could make it, so what do you think?" "I've never been here before" he started giggling "that sucks. Come on we're about to cut cake and then presents" he crabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere. Right up ahead was a table with 5 people _

_he started pointing to the people as he said there names "that's A, he's my best friend, beside him is Cal, mine and A's friend, then you have Dilon, effective and Near and Fake" "Hello I'm JG, nice to meet you" "so with that lets eat" I sat down beside BB and a ghost of a little boy, Near. When we got done eating cake "present time" BB yelled. A went first then Cal, Dilon, effective, Near, Fake then me. I pulled his gift out of my pocket, it wasnt much but I knew he loved jam so much that even though the gift is little to everyone it was going to be big to him. When he opened the envelope he pulled out the card and read it then pulled out the piece of paper that was inside and read it out loud "free jam for a year, no way you've got to be kidding me? how did you get this I mean really_ _how?"_

_"I stayed up all night entering and re-entering this contest to win that for you as you're present and I won" he hurried up and hugged me then grabbed all his stuff in one arm and pulled me along with the other hand, leaving everyone to clean the mess left behind. I didn't know where we were going till, he brought me to his bedroom and started putting all of his stuff away so I just sat on the bed "thanks for the gift I'm gonna use it first thing tomorrow" "Oh you're welcome"_

_"If I ask for a birthday kiss what is the chance that I'__ll get one" Oh my god I could feel my face turning beat read but then I thought why not its just a kiss but what I didn't know is that he we take it farther and when I said stop and tried to shove him off I fell to the floor and he pined me down. I guess I was making a lot of noise cause out of no where he put a knife to my head. I turned my head away but I shouldnt have done that cause he cut my forehead "stop struggling" He pulled one of my wrists up and cut it I tried to scream but he put something over my mouth and cut my other wrist. I was able to knock the knife out of his hands, I hurried up and crawled to the door only to have him cut both my ankles._

_ he got back on top of me and held the knife over my heart, that's when I heard the door open. I looked at the door and what I saw was Near holding a whistle to his lips, then blew it. BB got off of me and ran to his window and opened it and jumped out. I could barely see Near as he walked up to me and put my head in his lap "please don't die" that was the last thing I heard before I passed out_

_when I woke up I saw nothing but white.I felt someone looking at me so I turned my head to find a little boy in all white looking at me "hello" "hi, do you remember me?" "no, who are you?" for some reason the little boy looked sad "I'm Near and you are?" "I'm Usagi, where am I?" "you're in a hospital" "why?" Near wasn't talking for a few seconds but then said "Wateri will answer that" "who's that?" "I'm Wateri my dear" "hello,sir why am I in here?"_

_"you were in a car accident, both of you're parents are waiting to see you" "I don't remember them" "that's ok. They'll help you regain you're memories" "ok"_

* * *

Present time

Usagi P.O.V

my head was laying on something soft. When I opened my eyes I was looking at the ceiling "Miss Usagi are you alright?" "I remember everything"

"Wateri you adopted me when I was little and when I turned 14 I met BB and on his birthday he tried to kill me but Near saved me" Near where was he now,how was he doing. I might have only known the boy for a few hours but I liked the little cotton ball "How's Near been Wateri?" "Near is doing is number one to being the next L" "that's great to hear" I sat up but I wasn't expecting to come face to face with someone who looked just like BB "Usagi this is L, L this is Usagi" "wow you look just like him" "the him you must mean is BB?" "yes, but you don't have that crazed look in you're eyes like BB did or not so much at least" " I will take that as a complement" "you do that" "so,Wateri what will I be doing now. I take it as my parents and you're long time friends don't know about this other then you said you would like to see me right?" Wateri got a smile on his face "yes that is right my dear"

"Well can I at least have that cake now?" "I ate it" I shot a look to L "you did what to my cake?" "ate it" me and L was having a stare down till Wateri spoke "Usagi I can get you another cake" I whipt my head around to look at Wateri "yes please but non for him, he already had my last cake" I said the last bit looking at L and all he did was smirk. I could hear Wateri in the back ground chuckling at the scene in front of him. "I like how my children are getting along, but L I should warn you that Usagi is just as big of sweet eater as you are, so in the future, don't eat her sweets" "we shall see about that"


	4. Chapter 4:my room and cake

**Usagi P.O.V "**

I was nodding my head "that's right. Eat my sweets and die" L was just looking at me like I was a new challenge for him to solve, well I got news for him, he wont ever figure me out, and how is that? easy just four words. Cause I'm a girl. And if he can figure me out, then the answer to that is simple. He's gay. "I believe 48% of what you just said" I raised an eye brow and smirked "we'll see about that"

Again we were staring each other down when Wateri broke it "now that you have met, L what will you do now?" L was still looking at me when he spoke "keep her here for monitoring for now and bring me some cake" "me to" I looked at Wateri with a smile and he just smiled back "of course, be right back"

I looked back to see L still staring at me "what?" I asked "I wonder how smart you are?" his eye's were black like, well ,like a black hole "and I wonder how smart you are?" I could see the corner of his mouth twitch, almost as if he wanted to smile "ask me a question?" this was going to be fun "what month has 29 days in it?" I'm gonna try trick questions, not that I don't know things, but I want to see if he can think outside of the box.

"every month" dang "you're turn" he was quiet and I know he already has a question he wants to ask me, but him being who he is, I think he's gonna ask me easy questions then make them harder and harder to see how smart I really am "why did the power go out while you were singing on stage?" that's it "cause you cut the power"

"my turn" I was trying to think of a hard one, but nothing was coming to mind till something popped in my head and I smiled "Ok, since you love sweets answer me this, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie pop?" his eye's got big, well bigger "I am afraid, that I do not know the answer to that" no way the smartest man in the world didn't know that and it was so easy.

"do you know the answer?" I nodded my head yes. I decided I was going to have some fun with this "will you tell me?" I nodded my head yes "then tell me" I shook my head no "but you just said that you would tell me?" again I nodded my head yes "then tell me" once again I shook my head no "why wont you tell me?" it was hard to look at him the same way he was looking at me.

so I told him "you asked me if I know the answer, yes I do. You asked me if I would tell you, yes I will, but just because I know the answer and will tell you it, doesn't mean that I will tell you it know, it just means that I will tell you" I guess he was taking it all in, when Wateri came in with both L and my cake. His cake looked like it drowned in strawberry's and mine looked like it was killed by chocolate. If I had to die, I would hope I was killed from a chocolate monster.

"Here you go. Are you two getting along?" Wateri asked, while putting slices of cake onto plates for us "she will not tell me how many licks it takes to get to the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie pop" L said as Wateri handed him his cake "I can give you the answer if you wish sir?" I know Wateri know's the answer, he's the one that told me this question "yes" L said while eating his cake and looking at Wateri "but that will ruin my fun" "now Usagi be nice" I just went back eating my cake "it takes as many likes as it takes to get to the center, sir" Wateri said.

I was now watching L to see his reaction, but he wasn't moving "that's the answer?" "yes sir" Wateri was enjoying this just as much as I was, I just know it. "very well, Wateri please take Miss Usagi to her room" he went back eating his cake "yes sir" Wateri then turned to me, I stood up and picked up the rest of my cake and followed Wateri out of the room.

"why does L look like BB?" Wateri kept walking down the hall "it's not L that looks like BB, it was BB who tried to look like L" why would BB try to look like someone else? so I asked "it's cause BB was always second to L, BB was after all Backup next to alternative" so BB thought if he did the same things L did and acted the same way he di,d he would be just as good, so then the BB I knew was a fake.

We came to a stop outside of a white door "here we are, this will be you're room as long as we stay here" he pushed opened the door and I walked in. It was huge. I had a nice kitchen to the right the living room just behind it with a flat screen tv. To the left was the kitchen table and two other doors, so I walked over there and pushed one open. The first door on the left was a closet and the one on the right was a master bedroom. It has a nice king size bed, I walked further in to see the bathroom, it had a jacuzzi tub and a shower and a mirror wall that went all the way to the ceiling.

"will this do" Wateri scared me "yeah it'll do" I turned around and walked back to the kitchen, me forgetting that I was carrying a cake this whole time. "Well if you need anything else my number is on the nightstand by you're bed" I walked up to Wateri and gave him a hug "thank you and goodnight Wateri" he gave me a hug in return "you're welcome my dear and goodnight to you to" we let go of each other and before Wateri could walk out the door I asked him for one last thing.

"wateri, at midnight can you bring me a cake please?" "yes my dear, I can" I smiled at him "thank's" "you're welcome my dear" and he shut the door. I went back to the bedroom to rest, till he brought my cake. It's been a long day. I laid on the bed and god it was soft and comfy. I didn't know when I fell a sleep, but the next thing I knew, was I was being shoved in the arm by something.

"what?" "you're cake is on the table" was that L? I opened my eyes slowly as I sat up, yep it was L "thank's" I crawled out of bed and made my way to the table and there it was, sitting on the table was the cake as asked Wateri to bring me, but Wateri didn't bring it. L did "why are you here?" I asked L as I was getting plates for the two of us "Wateri said that he was tired and asked if I could bring this cake to you and I thought, if I brought this cake to you, you would give me a slice"

I was back at the table cutting two slices of cake "well you thought right" I said handing him his piece of cake "I usually am" I sat down with my piece of cake. it was quiet till his phone rang "yes. I'll be right down" I just finished my cake when he hung up his phone "thank you for the cake, but I must get back to work now" he said, leaving his plate on the table and walking out the door.

"well, bye" I said to the closed-door. I stood up and put the dishes in the sink, the cake in the fridge and made my way back to bed. "well..." I said to know one in particular "happy birthday to me" and I rolled over and went to bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it**

^.^


	5. Chapter 5:alone but happy

**L's P.O.V**

I made it back to my computer, just in time to see Usagi, getting in to bed 'well... Happy birthday to me' and she rolled over and from my guess went to sleep. I could hear Wateri walking up from behind "as I said on the phone, I found the latest Kira killing's" he sat a vanilla folder on the edge of the table, that my computer was sitting on."thank you, Wateri" I said as I reached over, to grab the folder and look threw it.

Latest victim: a middle-aged man was caught on tap, robbing a liquor store. witnesses say, that they saw police officers chace the man into an ally, but then collapsed of a heart attack.

Just one victim now? I wonder what he's planning for his next move. "Wateri?" I said staring out the window "yes, sir?" "get me the profile of the officers that chased this man..." I dropped the folder, back on the table "...and the profile of all the eye witnesses. Kira might be one of the officers or one of the eye witnesses, that saw that man." "yes sir" I could hear him walking away to do what I asked "and Wateri, is today Miss Usagi's birthday?"

it was quiet, so I took it as he was thinking about it "yes, I do believe it is, and if my memorie is right, she is now twenty. Why do you ask?" I spun around in my chair to face Wateri "cause, when I left her room from having some of her cake, she said 'well, Happy Birthday to me' and went to sleep. Did you know that it was her Birthday?" he got a smile on his face "yes sir I did" "why didn't you tell me?" "would you have brought her the cake, knowing that it was her Birthday?" I said nothing

"I didn't think so. Now sir, I will get the thing's you asked for and I will also pick up two presents for her, one from me and one from you. Goodnight" he left without another word. I looked back at the computer screen, to see Usagi turn over in her sleep. At least someone can sleep. I walked over to the tv and put it on the news. It was talking about the latest Kira killings or killing, of how 'Kira strikes again' or of 'our hero, Kira keeping the streets clean and clear of crime' or 'is Kira a hero or a criminal himself?'.

Sometimes, people were just to much. I turned off the tv and looked out the window. All thoughs people below in the same city as Kira and out of thousand's of people, one was killing them. I must have been thinking more deeply then what I thought I was, cause the next thing I new, Wateri was walking in holding three thing's.

"here you are sir, the two folder's in my left hand, are all the eye witnesses and the officers. The package in my right hand, is you're present to Miss Usagi" I took the folder's and the present "where's you're gift to her?" I asked setting my gift down on the floor and putting the folder's in front of me on the table "my gift still needs to be set up" I looked up from reading one of the reports.

"you see sir, you're gift and my gift are for the same thing, you're gift could be wrapped and carried, while mine is quiet heavy and will be set up for her to see in the morning" what is he up to "alright, just bring me some more cake and lollipops, then you're done for the night" I went back to reading. I was very curious on what Wateri had planed as her gift, but I wasn't that curious as to put my paper work down and go look, I guess I'll see what it is along with Usagi.

* * *

**Usagi's P.O.V.**

It was around ten in the morning, when I woke up. All my covers were on the floor. Right when I sat up, Wateri came in with a tea cart and on that tea cart was Eggs, toast and bacon. "good morning, I brought you breakfast, hope you're hungry" I bent down to grab my fallen blankets and bring them back up to my lap "starving" I said with a smile.

He sat the tray on my lap "you have some clothes in the closet, that you can change into when you're done eating" I was already finished withe the eggs and toast all that was left was the bacon and it was good. "here you go" I handed Wateri back the tray, as I got up to get a change of clothes and head to the bathroom "be out soon" and I shut the door. I sat my clothes on the counter by the tub, turned the water on and waited for it to fill up a little bit.

I took a closer look around the bathroom, thinking about how 'if L is the greatest detective and I'm under surveillance, then my room would have camera's in it and so would the bathroom. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the camera's. I found one in every corner and even one in the air duct. After that was done I took my clothes off and got in the tub.I was only in there for maybe, ten minutes, then I got out.

After I was dressed, I made my way back down to where L was and opened the door "don't you know that it is polite to knock?" I walked in by him "and don't you know, that it's not polite to put camera's in a girl's bedroom and bathroom?" he didn't say anything, he just kept typing on his computer. I went to go sit on the couch, but when I walked pass L ,I kicked something with my foot. I bent down to pick it up.

"what's this?" I said holding the box that I kicked "you're present, Happy Birthday" L said as he was till finger raping his poor computer. what? I opened it gently, not sure of what he was pulling. Inside was a dark purple microphone "what's this for?" he finally turned around when Wateri walked in "that my dear is only half of you're present, so if you would both follow me I will show you the rest"

He turned around and walked away. L and I followed him into the elevator, rode it to the top floor, walked five doors down. "this is the rest of you're gift" Wateri said opening the door. behind the door was a purple and black ,mini recording studio. "that's for me" I said pointing to my gift and me "yes. This is so you can keep up with you're band and make more music"

I wrapped my arms around Wateri and told him thank you over and over again. "you're quiet welcome my dear. You're band has been informed with what is happening and has agreed that, when they write music and lyrics, they will send them to you to hear and the same goes for you" I was still hugging him "agreed" I said and let him go. He smiled to me and walked away, out the door.

L was still standing there, looking at what Wateri has given me "thank's for the mic L" I walked up to him and gave him a one-armed hug, kind of like the one you would give to a family member you don't like. He just stiffened, so I let go and walked out the door, leaving him there with his thought's.


	6. Chapter 6:first song

**USAGI P.O.V.**

I left L there, standing in the now recording room. Should I have hugged him? should I of left him there? dang it. I turned around and walked back to L "are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna fallow?" you could barely tell that I scared him, but I know I did 'cause it looked like he got the chill's "I was looking at your gift, but yes I will fallow" he spun around on his heels with his hands still in his pocket, walked passed me and out the door. I turned around and followed him out.

I was walking right behind him, til a thought hit me "hey L?" "yes?" he said still walking "you didn't know that it was my birthday did you" it wasn't a question, but a statement and he knew it too. "you knew 'cause you either (A) heard me last night when I went to sleep (B) you asked Wateri or (C) It's all three. Seeing as how your you, you heard me last night and then asked Wateri for confirmation, then on some kind of a whim you felt bad and had Wateri get me something and he got you something to give to me. Am I right?" now that was a question.

I didn't see that he stopped walking, til I ran in to him and stumbled back.( For a skinny little guy, he sure can be sturdy). He turned around fast enough to grab my hand and pull me back up "thanks" when I looked up, I was a lot closer to him then I thought. I was right in his face/chin, but still when I looked up his eyes got big/ bigger, instead of plates, they were the size dinner plates.

"sorry L" I took a step back to give us both our space. He was stiff and petrified were he stands "sir, miss Usagi?" I didn't see Wateri, standing a couple of yards behind L, till now "yeah Wateri?" I said looking at him "are you both alright?" I looked at L "I am, but I don't know about L" Wateri lifted an eye brow and looked at L "sir, are you alright?" Wateri walked up to him and then L moved "yes Wateri, let's get back to work" and away L walked off again, leaving me and Wateri looking after him.

"so..." Wateri looked down at me "what happened?" "I was just asking him how he knew it was my birthday and then he stopped walking, I ran in to him and almost fell, he grabbed my arm to keep me from falling over and when I looked up I was in his face" when I was done talking I looked up at Wateri. He had a smile on his lips, what was he thinking?

"well my dear, you have to remember that L grew up alone, with no human contact, so with what you are telling me, that was a first and he didn't know how to respond" "so he responded by being still like a board? a simple 'your welcome' would have sufficed" I said the last part looking up at a camera. "that might be so, but L will be L" and Waterl walked off.

I didn't know what to do, so I made my way back to my present and started thinking about what to write. After about twenty minutes of nothing coming to mind, I stood up and walked inside the booth and started fiddling with the buttons to figure out what buttons do what. I found a beat I liked, but what good is the beat without the lyrics?

"miss Usagi?" "AHH" I spun around to see Wateri, standing outside the booth, holding something in his hands. I opened the door "you scared the crap out of me" "sorry..." he said with a chuckle "...your band sent this to you" me, know realizing that it was a disc, took it from his hand, put it in the player and lyrics came pouring from the speakers. It was Tamaki's voice. Good 'cause the other's can't really sing.

"thank's Wateri, can you bring me some cake please" I turned back to him "what kind would you like?" "any kind" I turned around and started working on the song. Wateri left without another word, leaving me to do my thing. It's wierd how I just made the beat and the lyrics that the band made are great for each other. After listening to the whole song and getting it all put together, it sounded awesome.

I was done and Wateri still hadn't brought me my piece of cake, so I went to the kitchen and found L eating cake "L can I have a piece?" I know what the answer was going to be, but I couldn't help but ask anyway. "no" a man of few words, that's our L "do you know where I can get a piece?" he pointed with his fork to the fridge. I walked over to it, opened the door and found a slice of cake. Just one slice of cake. Just one.

"thank's" I took it out of the fridge, got a fork and sat down on the other side of L and started eating my cake "how is your song coming along?" "good" I said looking at my cake "when can we hear it?" "when do you want to hear it?" still eating my cake "now?" "no. not now, you'll have to wait till it gets released on the internet" man this was some good cake "and why must we wait that long?" "because" "because why?" "because I said so"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. I mean come on, he walked right in to that one. I looked up from my piece of cake or whats left of it to look at L, he was looking at me like 'are you serious' with his fork stuck in a piece of cake. "is that so?" I knodded my head. He stood up after finishing his cake and left the room. something didn't feel right, that was to easy. oh snap.

I ran to the room that I'm using as a studio and sure enough, I found L pushing the play button on the song I just finished. I didn't do anything I just left him there listening to the song. I was still standing at the door when the song finished, waiting for L to walk out. When he did he stopped in front of me "now was that so hard?" he said looking at me "ever heard of a surprise? Guess not" I walked in to the booth, got the disk that had the song on it, spun around and walked away.

I found Wateri in the main room, handed him the disc and told him to send it to the radio station. I then walked to my room and stayed there, til I heard a knock on my door "what?" I looked at my door and it was Wateri "miss Usagi turn on your radio to 'clicker 5' I did what he said and sure enough our song was playing on the radio.

"Thank's Wateri" I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

* * *

**sorry it took me so long to up date, but you know how work can get.**

**please review and let me know what you think.**

**the song is| shallow grave by the birthday massacre.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG.**

**^.^**


	7. Chapter 7:good morning Kanto

**USAGI P.O.V.**

_'HEY GOOD MORNING KANTO, JAPAN. This is your local radio station 'clicker5' and I'm clicker. I'm here to talk about the new single that just dropped out of know where. Yes, you guessed right, I'm talking about the new YUU TAKESHI hit ,Shallow Grave. This song has been playing non stop for three days now. A lot of people were wondering what happened to lead singer Usagi, some said she was sick and had to leave, others went as far as to say she was kidnap right off stage at her live concert, but judging by this new song she is doing great and so is the band. The band is going to appear later on 'Morning Kanto' to talk about the new song and when can we expect more songs to be released and will Usagi be there?. Well that's all I have for you this morning, this is Clicker signing out' _

_click_ "miss Usagi, would you like for me to bring you anything else?" after turning the radio off I walked up to Wateri "no thanks Wateri, I'm good for now" Wateri bowed and left the room. I went to my closet to change clothes then I made my way to the bathroom to try to appear descent, when I was done I made my way to the main room that L was in.

"Hello Usagi, did you here the news?" I sat down beside him on the extra spiny chair "what news?" he spun around in his chair with those big black eyes staring at me "that your song is the biggest talked about thing in the last few days, It is even more talked about than Kira. Can you believe that?" wow my song was bigger than Kira that is awesome, but wait if my song is more talked about than Kira wont Kira get mad that all the attention is now on me and not him?

"Hey L? wont Kira get mad that people are talking about me and not him?" "yes, now you see my problem" I know I should be scared, but I'm more talked about than Kira, in some way that is totally awesome "why are you smiling?" hu "what?" "why are you smiling?" L said again "in some way, me being talked about more than Kira is kinda cool" I said smiling at him. He just looked at me and from what I can guess was trying to find out what was wrong with me.

Cause normal people would be scared out of there wit's right now, don't get me wrong I'm scared, but the scared that I'm feeling is more like scared of a spider right now. "L?" "yes?" "I'm fine, really. nothing is wrong with me" I told him "are you sure? because I can have Wateri take you to the hospital for a cat scan" what? is he serious? "no L. I'm fine really, I'm good"

he just spun back around in his chair, finger raping his computer again, I sware how he types on his computer should be illegal, I mean its like rapped fire on that thing "hey L?" he stopped and turned his head to look at me "can I have a computer?" he blinked, like he wasn't expecting that question "no" what "why not?" "cause it can be traced" "not if you change the code on it like you did with your's" he blinked again. Man I didn't know he could blink that much in a day.

"and what will you do with it if I get you one?" talk to my band "play on it duh" ha he didn't blink that time "liar, you will most likely talk to your band members and other people, I can't give you something that could put this investigation at risk. Just be happy you can create music again" he went back to his computer "then why can I make songs if you're so against it?" "it was Wateri's idea not mine and if something was to happen It's his problem to fix not mine"

that was mean and harsh "fine" I got up and walked to the room I'm using as a studio. When I got out of the elevator I saw an envelope laying on the floor by the studio door. I walked forward, bent down, picked it up and inside was a cd. I went inside the studio, put the cd in and puched play. It was music, just music without the lyrics.

I listened all the way til it finished and at the end was Tamaki talking _"hey Usagi, we figured this time we'll make the beat and you'll make the lyrics. Have fun" _and that was all he said. Ok, I'll make the lyrics this time. what to write what to write. After Wateri brought up four different slices of cake did I finally come up with something.

"miss Usagi turn on you tv" was that L talking through the intercom? O well, I did was he asked and sure enough my band was on TV

_"we are broadcasting this live from the morning station and here with us today is the all popular band YUU TAKESHI and It's members, but we just got Word that Usagi will not be joining us today. So Tamaki let's start with you..." they were all there Tamaki, Hei and masahiko "...some people say that you're a player others say you're a well a dog" Tamaki got a big smile on his face _"you dog" I said smiling along with him

_"I don't see whats wrong with having an active sex life, I tell all the ladies that all I'm interested in is a one night stand, after that It's up to them and rarely do they ever say no. I can't help what they think will happen next, I tell them up front what will happen" _ the news ladie was trying not to laugh _"I see, but then you are a player?" "I like to keep my options open" _ I lost it. I busted out laughing so hard I couldn't even breath.

What will Tamaki say next I have no idea, but this has to be put on a bigger screen. Light bulb. I ran down to the main room as fast as I can, threw open the door and launched myself on to the couch and flipped on the tv _"now let's move on to Hei, Hei you have been spotted a few times in photos with the same girl, is there anything going on there?" _ you can see Hei get a little nervous _"I'm not sure, I hope so, keep your fingers crossed" _ he lifted his hands to show that his fingers were crossed.

"news ladie, you better move on to masahiko 'cause your not gonna get anything else out of Hei" _"last but not least Masahiko, let's talk about you..." _"good ladie" I said _"ok, what do you want to know?" the news ladie looked at the camara _ "o no this can't be good" I said to the tv _"are you seeing any one?" "nope" _ leave it to Masahiko to be blunt _"why not? you are a good-looking young man" _ Is she hitting on him? _"I don't know, I just Haven't found the right one yet I guess" he looked out to the crowed when he said that. _ is he dating a fan? _"well its good to know that some young men can keep it in their pants _

"hey bitch, that's my friend you're talking about don't go saying things like that when you don't know whats going on" she better watch herself _"hey ladie, ease up. Tamaki already said that he warns the girls before bedding them, why can't you except that?" _ wooh she looks like she's ready to kill someone. You go Hei.

_"because he bedded my younger sister and broke her heart that's why I can't except that" _ "o snap" _"ok, so. I know I slept with your younger sister, she's the one that asked me to sleep with her. I said 'no' because I already had someone else for the night. It's not my fault she thought it was going to go somewhere else after that" _

"omg Tamaki you idiot, she's gonna skin you alive" _"that is all the time we have, we will see you tomorrow on Morning Kanto. Goodbye"_

"oh my god, I can't believe he just said that" "are you quit finished" "AWWW" I fell forward off the couch and on to the floor. I looked up to see L looking down at me "why did you scare me?" I asked sitting up rubbing my head "I didn't mean to scare you, but to ask if you were done watching tv in here and go back watching it in your room?" I stood up "yeah, you can have your tv back" man my head was killing me "Usagi?" I stopped and turned around to look at L

"what?" he walked up to me and touch right where my head fell on the ground "ohh" I slapped his hand away. He was looking at his hand "sit on the couch I'll be right back" he turned and left the room. I did what he said, manly because I wanted to know what he was going to do. He came walking back in with a safety kit in his hand "whats that for?"

"your head is bleeding, I got this to stop the bleeding " my head was bleeding? i lifted my hand up and sure enough my head was bleeding. He handed me a whip so I could wipe off my hand "thanks" he laid a pillow by his side and told me to put my head on it. I did.

"this will sting" he was right. It stung. "owww" I was trying to keep my voice low, but sometimes he would touch a sensitive spot that just down right hurt. I was trying to find something to hold on to, so I could squeeze it when I hurt. I don't know what I found , but I squeezed it when I needed to. "ok your done" I opened my eyes and saw L looking down at me "thanks again" "you're welcome, now can you please let go of my shirt" o so that's what I was holding on to, oops.

"sorry" I sat up "It's alright" he stood up and took the kit with him, most likely taking it back to where he got it from. I put the pillow back in It's corner and sat down in the chair beside L's. In between the two chairs was a tea cart full of sweet things, mostly cake. Yes. I reached over and got me a piece of chocolate cake and bent down to pick up a fork from the cubby.

"is that my cake?" I spun the chair around to look at L "um, no" and I stuck a piece of cake in my mouth "yes it is, did I say you can have any of my sweets?" "um no, bu it looked soooooo good, it was saying 'eat me' all over it so that's why I'm eating it" and another piece went in to my mouth "don't take anything else" he sat down in his chair and started typing on his computer.

"found anything new?" "no" "when will you?" "I don't know" "why don't you know?" that stumped him. he turned his head to look at me, as if to say 'shut up' "sorry, I was just asking" "if you are gong to sit there then be quiet" he turned back to his computer and started working again. "ok" I was done with my cake and sat the empty plate on the bottom shelf.

"hey L can I please have another one?" He looked at the tea cart and pushed to me a lemon cake and went back to typing "thanks" the only reason he gave me the lemon cake is because lemon isn't sweet enough for him. _'knock knock knock' _" it is time to go to your room Usagi, I will have Wateri bring you up some sweets" L got up and went to the door. I stood up taking the rest of my lemon cake with me and made my way to my room.

After making it to my room I went to the couch and turned the tv on. There was nothing on and It's only 12:30 _'knock knock' _ "come in" I yelled "miss usagi would you like to go with me up town?" "yes" I was up and putting my shoes on faster than you could blink "ready, Wateri" he turned around chuckling as we walked to the elevator "Wateri?" "yes my dear?"

we stepped inside the elevator "can I get a computer?" Wateri looked at me "L told me that you would ask me for one, that's why I asked if you wanted to go up town with me" "yay" I looked for a camara in the little box, but there wasn't one, so I waited till we stepped in to the garage and looked for a camara in there.

I finally found one by the car we were going to use to go up town "thanks L" I said to the camara knowing that he was probably watching. I got in the car and we drove off.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I HURRY IT UP OR IS THIS A GOOD PACE?**

**^.^**


	8. Chapter 8:I will find you

**L'S P.O.V**

I decided to let her get a computer and when she brought it back, I would have Wateri check it out for bugs and to make sure that it's untraceable. Can't be to careful. The song she wrote, I was wondering what part of the song was supposed to be about her life right now, but I think I figured it out. It could have been the part in the song where it says 'we put her down in a shallow grave' the 'we' could mean Wateri and I and 'shallow grave' can be the cell we both put her in.

Or I could just be thinking about this too much and it could just be lyrics to a song. They were just stepping out of the elevator, when I looked back to my computer and I see and hear Usagi say 'thank's L' and turn around to get in the car. Why do I find myself staring at her? and why do I find it hard to say 'no' to her? I should ask Wateri when he gets back from picking up my sweets and her computer.

I felt the table start to vibrate and looked to my phone for the answer. someone was calling me "hello?" I asked "hello sir, I just got your sweets and is on my way to get her computer, is there anything else you need sir?" "no, that is all" I was about to hang up the phone, when I heard Usagi speak 'Wateri can I get a phone?" "you would have to ask Ryuuzaki' 'ok' there was some crackling noise on the other end, then a bang.

'sorry, I dropped the phone. Hey L?" "yes?" "can I have a phone?" "why do you need a phone when you're getting a computer?" "uhhhhhh, so I can call you if anything happens to me?" "why would anything happen to you, you will always be with Wateri or me or someone we can trust, unless you plan on running away and let me remind you if you do run away, I will find you and bring you back and you will not leave that room of yours for nothing. Am I clear?"

she wasn't talking, I think I made my point "yes. And just so you know, I'm eating your sweets right now" click and the line went dead. Is she really eating my sweets? Wateri would stop her wouldn't he? she better not eat all my sweets or I sware. 'bing' I looked at my computer to see that I have a message. 'five dead after a car swerved out of control' more Kira killings I see. I'll just save this for later.

The table was vibrating again, so I picked up and answered my phone "hello?" "um sir, I have some news" "what is it Wateri?" "well, whatever you said to her, made her upset and when we stepped in to the store to get her computer, she ran off and I can't find her" just like I thought, try to trust someone not to do something and they do it "I will find her, just stay there till I tell you where to go" I hung up the phone, got on my computer and started looking for her.

I hacked in to the store camara that they were at and it shows her running out the back door. I hacked in to the street cameras that are along the side of that building and see her running full speed in to the crowed. This feed is three minutes old, not long enough for her to hide from me. I hacked in to all the cameras alongside the street she was running down, she looked up in to one of the cameras and she flipped it the bird.

So she knows I'm watching her, but then she went down an alleyway. Not good, nothing good ever comes from going down ally's, doesn't this girl know anything? There was no cameras or anything down that ally that I can use to keep track of her. I called Wateri back "she went down the ally, ten blocks west of the building" "Yes sir" I shut the phone and watched Wateri drive down the street to where I said she was.

I see him get out and walk down the ally way and disappear. Now to just sit and wait. My phone started vibrating, that was fast "sir, she's not here. I found her hair tie she was wearing and there is some blood on the ground. Sir someone took her" I stopped breathing. This can't be happening, I have to find her, I will find her. Don't worry Usagi I'll find you.

** USAGI'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe he thinks that I'm going to run away, well I wont disappoint him. We were pulling up to the store, so I can get my computer. I opened the door and walked inside with Wateri behind me "excuse me sir? where are the computers?" I heard Wateri ask some guy that worked here, now is the time to make a run for it and that's what I did. I ran to the back of the store ,avoiding people as I ran. I got to the back of the store and went out the back door.

I was outside on a busy street when I looked up and saw a camara, I ran down a couple of blocks, which was kind of hard with how many people are here. I stopped and looked up and saw a camera turning to face me. I knew it was L making the camara move, so I did what any teenager would do. I flipped him off and went in to an alleyway. He can't see me In here.

It was dirty. When I turned around there was this big Burly guy with a smile on his face "hey there sugar" he took a step closer to me and I took one back, but before I could get any farther away from this guy, someone hit me in the back of the head and everything went fuzzy, then black. Please don't let me wake up to them doing thing's to me. I begged for that not to happen. I felt something wet hit my face and that woke me right up.

"Glad to see you awake, I wasn't for sure if Mitch hit you to hard" it was the Burly guy, he was putting down a glass. Good it was just water. I looked over to my right to see the guy called Mitch looking at me with a blank look. "what do you want?" I asked the burly guy "what I want from you, is a nice ransom Usagi. That's all" that's it? wow "how much?" I asked "five million should be enough" the guy Mitch said "I can get that for you and you can let me go" they started laughing "nice try kid, but we're not that stupid, you would just run away"

Running is what got me in to this mess. "We just sent a video of us saying that we have you. We sent it to the police. We should be hearing something back soon" yes. thank god. They sent it to the police and L will hear about it and know that its me. The Burly guy walked out of the room leaving me in here with Mitch "while we wait, I think I'll brand you, so you wont forget us. How does that sound Usagi?" "Painful, so please don't" I replied.

He just laughed at me "yeah, it will be painful, for you" and the guy Mitch got up and walked over to me and pulled out a knife and cut my shirt. Please L, hurry. He cut me from my collar bone, down to my pants around my waist. I couldn't scream, I wouldn't scream. I wont give him the satisfaction. he cut me again but this time it was down my left arm. From the crease in my elbow, down to my wrist.

He started making little cuts down my arm and they all just barely bled. "you're a tough little gal aren't you? well I'll make you scream" he pulled the knife from my skin and pushed it ever so slowly in to my side. he didn't disappoint, it made me scream. "that a girl, scream louder for me" this guy is sick. Where'Kira when you need him? Mitch pulled the knife out and started making long and deep cuts down my other side when the Burly guy walked back in the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he ran over to Mitch and shoved him away from me "how are we suppose to get the money if she's dead?" Burly man was about to beat the hell out of Mitch, that much was clear "I just wanted her to remember us and then I wanted her to scream, but she wouldn't, so I made her scream" this guy was insane.

The Burly man took the knife from his hand and stuck it in his pocket. My vision was starting to blur, I was losing too much blood "hey, hey" Burly man walked up to me patting my face "you stay awake you hear?" he said. '**BOOM' ** what was that? adrenaline started pumping through my veins "get down on the ground, get down on the ground. Hands behind your head now" Finally L came.

"No way am I going to jail" It was Mitch, he cut the ropes that were tying me to the ceiling, held me to him and had a knife pressed to my side did he get this knife? "you let me out or I kill her here and now" the swat team still had their guns pointed at Mitch "you wont leave here alive if you do that" the leader said.I could feel Mitch shaking "then she dies to" and he stuck the knife in my side and I single fire was shot. It came from a swat member in the back. Who was that?

Mitch and I both fell to the ground. He had a bullet in between his eyes. Gross. The swat team hurried and took the body away and the Burly man was in hand cuffs walking out. I still had my eyes on the swat member that fired. He walked up to one of the swat men I guess to be the leader "team move out" the man who told the leader was the only member that didn't leave.

He walked over to me kneeled down and held me in his arms. With one of his hands he removed his helmet and to my surprise, it was L. He was the one who fired the shot. I smiled up at him "thanks L" he was just staring at me as if he was lost. I heard foot steps coming our way, so I looked and it was Wateri "sir the ambulance is here and will take her now" I looked back at L "this will hurt" he said, I just nodded.

He lifted me up and yeah, it hurt really bad. He carried me out to the ambulance and laid me down on the stretcher "sir you can go with her and I will fallow" L nodded his head and got in to the ambulance with me. The paramedics got in the back "sir you will have to sit normally" the women said. I gave L a little smile, It was weird seeing him sit like a normal person, it didn't fit it, normal doesn't fit him.

L still looked at me as if, I would fade away and be gone forever. I reached over and held his hand in mine, as if to say 'I'm here, I'm not going anywhere'. Somewhere along the way to the hospital I passed out, but I could still feel the warmth of his hand in mine.

* * *

**THIS WAS A LITTLE TRICKY TO WRITE, BUT I THINK I GOT IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: found you

**USAGI P.O.V.**

Man my head hurts. Why does it hurt? O yeah, that's right, I was stupid and ran away from Wateri 'cause I was upset with L. What an idiot I am for doing something like that. Hold on, am I asleep or am I knocked out? I felt someone looking at me so I opened my eyes "ow" my eyes are so sore. I blinked a couple of times till my vision was normal. "how are you feeling?" I looked to my left and saw Wateri sitting in a chair looking at me.

"Like crap, I need water" he stood up and brought me a glass of water from a try that was sitting on a table in the corner of the room "thanks" I said and he sat back down in his chair. "Wateri?" "yes" I looked up not wanting to look him "how long was I out?" he was quiet "for three days. You had us all worried you know, expetually L. He was the most worried. I couldn't talk him out of not going and being part of the swat team that saved you."

"So it was him, why did he come? he could have been seen or someone could have done something to him or worse Kira could have been there" I looked at Wateri "he wanted to make sure that you were safe and when he saw that man put the knife in your side, he lost it and shot him. He didn't want to lose someone he cares about, a friend. Miss Usagi, you have to know the things that he does my be unorthodox or just plan crazy, but he does them for a reason and that reason is to keep the things he likes safe. Don't underestimate him, he will prove you wrong in the end. Now I have to go and see the doctor and tell him that your awake, so I can get you out of here and back at Base"

With that he stood up and left the room, leaving me there to think over everything he just said. Was he telling the truth when he said those thing's about L? I hope he was. Well, I guess this means I owe L my life. Never thought I would say that, but its true, I do. He risked his life to make sure I was safe, he risked being killed by Kira and he shot a guy dead when he thought I was going to die. If that's not worth owing someone your life, then I don't know what is.

'knock, knock' I look to see the door open and in steps the doctor and Wateri "well miss it looks like a close call, all of your organs were missed and the cuts should heal up nicely,the only thing I would ask is for you to take is easy a couple of days. No lifting heavy objects and no over doing it or you'll be back in here and I don't want to see that. So, I'll get the release forms for you to fill out then you can be on your way alright?" he said, I just nodded and said "thank you"

The doc walked out the room to get the papers. "the car is waiting for you when you get done. I brought a bag of your clothing, so you can change in to" and in walked the doctor, what no knocking this time "here you go, just sign here, here and here and you can go" I signed where he pointed to and handed him back the paper "be careful and feel better now" the doc said as he walked out the door and on to his next patent.

I sat up in my bed, slowly I might add. and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I was a little wobbly, but I managed to walk to the bathroom to change. When I walked out Wateri had a wheelchair waiting for me "this is just so you wont fall on our way to the car" fine, I sat in the chair and let Wateri roll me around till we got outside. "I can walk to the car from her" I said walking the ten feet to the car.

I opened the door and got in, painfully, but I got in. I shut the door and looked straight ahead. L was sitting in front of me. "hi" I said, what am I suppose to say to him 'hey L, thanks for saving my life when I was being unreasonable and thanks for killing that guy Mitch and putting yourself at risked for me' no that wouldn't work, that couldn't work. "hello" was all he said, he must be really mad at me and who could blame him.

He was just staring at me, If he stairs any harder I'm gonna have a burn mark on my forehead "I'm sorry" I decided to say "and?" he wanted me to keep going, so I did "I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry I put you in danger, I'm sorry you had to come and find me, I'm sorry you had to kill someone and I'm so sorry that I betrayed the trust you had in me. I know you most likely wont trust me again, but I'll try to get it back. I wont run away again. promise" I said all of this looking at the floor.

I just couldn't look at him as I said all of this, it was hard enough to say it looking at the ground and trying not to cry, I didn't want to see the hurt and betrail in his eyes, so I just kept looking down at the floor. "you will not leave the building for any means necessary. If you want something, ask for it and it will be given to you, am I understood?" he sounded angry, mad, pissed and most of all hurt, that I would do something like this.

I didn't know that I was quiet for that long for him to say again "am I understood?" he was done messing around with me, that much was clear. So, I went back being how I would normally act to people who I was no longer on friendly bases with, I went back to being closed off and only calling them ma'am or sir and that's what I did "yes, sir" I said to L.

The rest of the ride back was quiet and painful. quiet because neither of us talked and painful 'cause of all the bumps that Wateri drove over, made my body hurt. We made it back to the base, I opened my door and stepped/wobbled out and very carefully made my way to the building's door without falling. I opened the door and walked in "Miss Usagi let me help you" I moved away from Wateri, I don't want his help or anyone's help right now for that matter.

"no thank you, Mister Wateri, I'll suffice" I said walking to the elevator farthest away from them. It dinged and I stepped inside and pushed the button my floor was on. In no time, I was stumbling out of the elevator and to my door. I don't know what I tripped over, but I ended up falling onto my door and it opened up to where I fell on the floor. Great, I am hurting far worse now and I don't have any pain meds, non what so ever. I walked over to the couch and laid down on it hoping to fall asleep to make the pain go away.

**L'S P.O.V.**

* * *

**go back to when usagi was just taken and Wateri told L that she was gone.**

* * *

I can't believe she's missing now "Wateri come back, on your way call the chef and the others and tell them to come in as well" "yes sir" I shut the phone and watched my computer screen as Wateri drove away. I was still looking at the screen when the door opened "sir they will be here in forty minutes" that to long for me "tell Ukita to start looking for her where we last saw her and the rest will come here" "yes sir"

Wateri walked out the room to make the changes. I leaned to grab a strawberry out of the bowl by my computer. I need new ones these are tasting bitter. "sir, I told them and they said wish him luck. The other's are still on their way" "good. Wateri?" "yes sir?" I could see him walk closer from the reflection on my computer screen "what if something happens to her?" I put my thumb in my mouth "what do you mean sir?" "if she gets hurt or if it takes to long to find her" I was making myself anxious.

"we will find her sir, you will find her you are the greatest detective in the world after all, if anyone can find her, its you sir" Wateri said all of this, yes its true I am the best, but what if I'm not fast. What then. 'ring ring ring ring' "yes, yes keep looking. Sir, Ukita says that there was a man looking suspicious, getting in to a black van with no windows. I told him to fallow it" "good. Where is he?" "he is eight blocks north of where she went missing"

I pulled it up on my computer and hacked in to those cameras and found the van Ukita was talking about. yes it does seem suspicious. I kept hacking in to all the cameras I need to keep them in few. they finally stopped after about ten minutes of driving. I could see Ukita park his car a block away and sit in his car. I went back looking at the van and the man was pulling something out of the back.

A second man got out of the back holding the other ended. Whatever was in the bag was moving. "Call Ukita and hand me the phone" Wateri held the phone to me and I took it "hello, Ukita its Ryuuzaki tell me if you can hear anything?" I can see him rolling down his window "no I can't" "when they go inside I want you to be quiet and see if you can see inside the building" "ok"

I see the men going inside the building "go now Ukita" he opened his door and crawled up to the building "I don't see anithing just a bunch of boxes and wait hold on I see them. They just sat that bag on the ground and there un-zipping it. They just pulled out a par of arms and are tying rope around them" "what else Ukita?" "there pulling the other ened of it now and pulling the bag off, its her its Usagi Ryuuzaki its Usagi they have her" "go back to you car and wait there for my call" I shut the phone and turned around.

The chef and everyone else is here "Ukita found her, she's being held here, Wateri get the swat gear out were going to get her" I said looking at Wateri "yes sir" he walked off "Ryuuzaki, why are we here?" i looked at the chef "Miss Usagi has been kidnapped and Ukita found her, we are going to where swat gear and the helmet so if Kira is there he will not see our face. When we get there I want Matsuda to go in there the back door and chef, Aizawa, Mog, Ukita and I will enter through the front door. Wateri will stand guard outside"

"sir I brought the gear" "good did you get one for Ukita?" I said looking at him "yes sir" I looked back to the rest of the team "put the gear on, Wateri call the police, I want a police blockaid around the houses surounding this one, have an ambulance on stand by and I don't want any media present" I turned around and started puting on my swat gear "sir are you sure you should be going?"

I looked at him "I will make sure she is safe Wateri so don't try to change my mind" I went back putting on the rest of the gear. By the time I was done the rest of the team was ready "sir, it's all in place " "let's go" I walked to the door and in to the elevator, the team followed me inside. "you all know the plan, so stick to it, if you have a clear shot take it. I want them alive for questioning, so any shot you take make it just to immobilize them" there was sir and yes sir's all around.

The doors opened and we went in three cars. Me and Wateri in one. Chef, Mogi in one and Matsuda and Aizawa in the other. We all drove to the scene 'ring ring ring ring' "yes?" I answered Wateri's phone. "We are almost there, when we get there put on the swat gear and you'll go in the front door with the chef and I" I shut the phone, Wateri dive faster "what's wrong sir?" "that was Ukita, he said he heard screaming from inside the house" I looked out the window "don't worry sir we'll get there in time to save her" I looked at Wateri, I hope your right.

We pulled up behind Ukita's car, we all got out and Wateri handed him his gear "Wateri when will the blockade be getting here?" "right now sir" I looked behind me and saw police car after police car, pull up and surround the neighbouring houses. "the ambulance is just around the corner sir" "is Ukiat ready?" I looked at him, he gave me a thumbs up "let's go" we all put our helmets on and grabbed our guns.

I saw Matsuda run around the back, good he was following directions for once. the rest of use rushed the door "chef kick it down" I said and he kicked it down "get down on the ground, get down on the ground, hands behind your head" Aizawa yelled. We all ran inside, chef was in front with Aizawa then it was Ukita and I was just behind Ukita. I saw Matsuda grab one of the guys and had him in hand cuffs already. When I looked at what everyone else was pointing their guns at, I stood still and pointed mine at him to.

"no way am I going to jail" the guy said, he cut the ropes that had Usagi tied up, he held her to him and put the knife to her side "you let me out or I kill her here and now" "you wont leave here alive if you do that" the chef said "then she dies" the man said and stuck the knife all the way in her side. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit it's mark. I don't need to question this one.

I walked up to the chef "get them out off here and take the body with you" I turned to look at Usagi "team move out" they all left and took the body with them. I walked over to Usagi, kneeled down and held her in my arms I used one of my hands to take off the helmet. She was looking at me like I was her savior "thanks L" I didn't know what to say.

I was happy I found her, angry at what these men did to her and mad that she ran away from me. I heard foot steps behind me so I turned to see who it was, it was Wateri "sir the ambulance is here and will take her now" I looked back at Usagi "this will hurt" I warned her and she just nodded. I lifted her up trying to be gentle, but it still hurt her. I was outside and I laid her on the stretcher.

"sir if you want you can ride with her and I will fallow" I nodded to Wateri and climbed in the back of the ambulance "sir you will have to sit normally" I looked at the paramedic that told me this and I sat normally. I looked at Usagi and saw a little smile. Why is she smiling? she was almost killed a few minutes ago, she was almost lost a few minutes ago.

She grabbed hold of my hand and I looked at her and she just kept that same little smile as if to tell me that she's here. Soon after that, she passed out from the medicine they gave her, but I still held her hand, I didn't want to let go just yet. We got to the hospital and they took her away.

* * *

**HOPE THIS ISN'T TO CONFUSING, BUT LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS.**

**^.^**


	10. Chapter 10:I'm sorry

**L'S P.O.V.**

I was standing just inside the doors of the hospital, when I heard someone behind me "sir, they'll let me know how she's doing when there done. You can go back to base and I'll wait here, I'll call you when I hear something" I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here and wait to hear the news. But in the end I went back to base, I have to take care of somethings.

I walked out the doors and saw chef, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita. They must have brought there regular clothes with them 'cause they weren't wearing the swat gear. "can one of you dive me back to base, Wateri will be staying here and will let me know if anything happens" I walked to the car and got in the back seat and waited for someone to get in the driver seat.

Chef was the one to drive my car back to base. When we got back to base, we all went up stars and got to work. Just as I sat down, my phone rang "yes?" I said int to the phone "sir they said that she will make it, the organs were missed, they say she needed stitches and two blood transfusions, but over all she will live" that's good to hear "good, let me know if anything changes or if you need something" "yes sir" I shut the phone.

"Ryuuzaki, any news on how she's doing?" I spun around in my chair and looked at all of them "she is doing fine, just some stitches and two blood transfusions and she will be back soon" "man, that's good to hear" I looked at Matsuda as he spoke "yeah, we're glad she's gonna be alright" now It's Ukita, then Aizawa "sir, why did you have us do this, this is in no way related to Kira?" I shot a look at Aizawa

"that is none of your business, you work for me and if I ask you to do something you do it, there will be no questions asked and for your information, this is related to the Kira case, she is my second suspect" I was tired of dealing with Aizawa asking so many questions about how I work and why I do things the way I do. They just all looked at me. I turned back to my computer and started looking up anything new on the Kira case.

There wasn't much to find out that we already knew. "uh sir?" "yes Matsuda?" I was still reading the news article on my computer "was that girl Usagi, lead singer for Yuu Takeshi?" "yes she is" I looked at him from the corner of my eye "I knew it that was so cool I saved a famous person, wait she's the second suspect in the Kira case?" "yes" I turned to look at him fully now.

"why is she the second?" he looked lost like he always is "she was the only person to be seen talking to a homeless girl before she died from a heart attack. No one else" "how long has shee been here?" I looked at the chef "she has been here since she went missing from her concert, two weeks" the chef looked like he was about to say something on the matter of me keeping a girl her.

"may I remind you chef, I do not think of such thing's with a girl who is seven years younger than me and in my line of work there is no time for such things as that and it is far to dangerous for someone else" the chef looked at me like I just read his mind. How ridiculous is it that they assume things like that, granted yes, I will admit that I like her and care for her, but there is a 95% chance of her feeling the same way, so there is no need for them to worry.

"yes of course sorry I thought such things" the chef and others looked around the room now "that is fine. We are done for the day, you may go home" They all started walking out the door as, I turned back to my computer and started hacking in to the cameras at the hospital. I couldn't find her on any of the cameras. Where is she? 'ring ring ring ring' "hello?" "hello sir, they said she will be sleeping for a few days" "thank you Wateri"

"and sir?" "yes?" "don't worry, she will be fine and will be back in a few days time" "yes, thank you Wateri" and I shut the is it that Wateri always knows what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling? that will be the one thing I can't salve. The time of day was three pm and I was done with everything, nothing else to do, everything was done. That rarely happens. I should try to get some sleep for what the next day brings me.

* * *

**TIME SKIP. NEXT, NEXT DAY.**

* * *

I was woken up by knocking on the door. What time is it? I looked at my computer and saw the time, it read four pm. I got an hour of sleep. I got up and walked to the door and opened it to the chef and others "hello, why are you here?" I said "um, we were wondering why you weren't answering your phone, so we came over to make sure you were ok"

I turned around and walked back to my chair "I have only been sleeping for an hour" I sat in my chair "no sir, you've been sleeping for longer than that, today is the next, next days seven pm" I looked at my phone, so they were right, i've been out a lot longer then what I thought. I had thirty-eight missed calls. Ten from Wateri and the rest are from the team. "sorry to worry everyone, but as you can see I am perfectly fine, so you may leave, there is no work for the rest of the day"

I said it as a finale, so they wouldn't argue. I picked up my phone and called Wateri back "hello sir, are you alright?" "yes, I am fine" "that is good to hear I am pulling in now to pick up somethings for when Usagi awakes" "ok" I shut the phone and waited for him to come up. I wasn't waiting long. "hello sir, would you like to go with me to the hospital? they said she should be waking up soon" I shook my head yes "let me get her some clothing and then we can go" he left to go get her stuff, I just stayed sitting in my chair.

"sir are you ready?" I stood up and walked to the elevator and waited for him to step in, then I pushed the button to take us down to the car "I will be waiting inside the car for your return" the doors opened and I walked to the car, got in and waited. Wateri got in and drove us to the hospital. he parked the car "sir, are you sure you do not want to come in?" "yes, Wateri I'm sure" he got out of the car and went inside.

I wonder how long I'm going to be waiting here? I ended up waiting three hours til Wateri walked back out to get the clothes, then he walked back in. I waited another thirty minutes till they both came out the door. What was I going to say to her? here she comes 'click, slam' she got in and shut the door, then she looked at me. She just stared at me.

We both didn't say anything for a few minutes. It felt like she was burning a hole in my head "I'm sorry" she said "and" It's been to long since I've heard her voice, I wanted to hear it again, but I also wanted to know what all she was sorry for "I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry I put you in danger, I'm sorry you had to come and find me, I'm sorry you had to kill someone and I'm sorry I betrayed the trust you had in me. I know you most likely wont trust me again, but I'll try to get it back. I wont run away again. Promise"

The one thing I wanted to hear that she was sorry for, was the sixth thing she said "I'm sorry I betrayed the trust you had in me" that was the thing that stung, was that I did trust her, but she will have to earn it back "you will not leave the building for any means necessary, if you want something ask for it and it will be given to you. Am I understood?" I think I'm being reasonable. She just kept staring at the floor "am I understood?" I said again, but this time a little more aggressive then how I meant for it to came out.

"yes sir" that stung. How do I reply to that? we both didn't say anything for the rest of the ride back to base. We parked in the garage and she was already stepping out or wobbling out of the car. I watched as she made her way to the door. I didn't know Wateri had gotten out of the car "miss Usagi let me help you" he said. She moved away from him, why? "no thank you mister Wateri I'll suffice" and she walked inside.

I was standing beside Wateri as we walked inside and saw Usagi walk to the farthest elevator away from us. Both elevators came, we stepped into them. I pushed the button to the main floor and me knowing Usagi would have pushed the button to take her to her room. The doors opened and I walked to my computer and turned on the cameras, I saw the elevator doors open, she stumbled out and made her way to her door, I don't know what she tripped over, but it sent her falling into her door and it gave way and she fell inside her room.

She got up and made her way to the couch, collapsed onto it and didn't move. Some part of me wants to go make sure that she's alright, but another part of me know's that she wants her space from me. so in the end I left her alone.

* * *

**A LITTLE CONFUSING, BUT I HOPE YOU KEPT UP. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**^.^**


	11. Chapter 11:wateri was wrong

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

I must have laid on the couch forever till I saw the remote laying on the table in front of me. I reached to grab the remote, flipped the tv on and when through all the channels. There was nothing on, I must have went through this like four times before I gave up. I decided to take a bath, god knows I need one. I smell really bad and my hair is so oil. Gross. I got up and walked into my room and over to my dresser, pulled out some clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

When I got in there I picked up a towel and put it over one of the cameras L has in the bathroom. He wont like it but o' well, I need some privacy and a girl can't get that with a guy watching now can she? I turned the water on and let it run til it was the temperature I wanted it at. I plugged it and stripped down, carefull stepping into the tub as not to fall, like I might anytime soon.

It was filling up fast and as it rose, it was burning the cuts that still lined my body, but after being submerged for so long, I got us to it. I don't know how long I was in here, but I guess a little bit 'cause my fingers were starting to prune. I picked now to be the time to wash my hair. After I was done with my hair I very carefully moved to washing my body. That was a task in its self trying to avoid the stitches and the scarres.

When I was done I got out, dried off and got dressed. I walked over and removed the towel that was covering the camera and walked out to my room. I was feeling better now that I was clean and could relax. Now I was getting hungry. I didn't feel like making something and I didn't want to leave my room, so I did the next thing I could think of. I called Wateri and asked him to bring me a salade and a piece of cake.

It only took him ten minutes to bring me what I asked for, so I wasn't waiting to long 'knock knock' "com in" and it was Wateri. He walked in with a tea cart of what I asked for and some more of things that I didn't. I was sitting on my bed as he pushed the cart up to me "here you go miss Usagi" I looked up at him "thank you, but whats this?" I asked pointing to a bottle of something.

"that is to make you feel better, for the pain and what not" "thanks" I said again "is there anything else you want?" I was debating rather or not to ask him this, but in the end, I asked him "Wateri, can I ask you something?" I was looking at the piece of cake "yes, you may?" I didn't know how to say this, so I just said it "is L mad at me?" I know the answer to this, I just want confirmation.

"no he is not, he was rather worried about you to tell you the truth" what? that's not what I was expecting "why was he worried?" why would he be worried about me? Wateri walked over to me bed and sat down beside me "my dear, L is very new to feelings, he doesn't know what to think, when something he thinks is his is taken away from him" Does that mean that L thinks of me as a friend? I don't know so I asked Wateri

"your smart my dear, you'll figure it out" he patted my head, stood up and walked out my bedroom and my room all together. What am I suppose to make of that? he gives me an answer, that leads to me asking more questions, that leads to him giving me no answers, that's just mean. I went back looking at my. Why is this little piece of cake, reminding me of L?

I was starting to feel even worse about what I did. Just because I was mad, I could have died and I could have gotten L killed and I put L's investigation on hold. Now I feel like shit. And I just swore, so I must really feel like crap. I started eating my salad so my stomach would stop yelling at me. It wasn't that big but just big enough to satisfy. I got up and grabbed the piece of cake.

I walked out my room and down to where L is. The main room. He was sitting in his chair doing work when I walked in. I know he knew I was in here, I mean know one can sneak up on L. I walked up beside him and placed the cake on the desk beside him. He didn't even look away from his computer to look at it. I mean It's cake! the one thing he loves the most in this world. Cake! and he didn't look at it.

Wateri was wrong, L is mad at me and who could blame him. I sat down, pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head on my knees. Yes if you must know, it hurts to sit like this, but only a little. I closed my eyes and just rested here. Listening to the sound of him raping his keyboard. Poor thing, I almost feel sorry for it. Almost.

I don't know how long I was sitting like this, but I fell asleep. Listening to the taps of the keyboard. I felt something worm go around my back and under my legs. What was it? I was too tired to care right now. I was lifted, that much was Curtin. I guessed I was in an elevator 'cause I felt the gravity shift. Then I heard what sounded like a door being opened.

I decided to open my eyes but just barely and what I saw was L he was looking straight ahead of him when I turned my head I was looking at my bed. So he brought me to my room. That's nice of him. We were by my bed when I looked back up at him. I guessed he sensed someone looking at him and he looked down at me. He was just staring at me with those big eyes of his, you could get losed in them even for a second.

What was I thinking? me getting lost in L's eyes, but I couldn't help it. "you fell asleep, so I brought you to your room" he said "what time is it?" I asked "around two in the morning" he replied. He laid me on my bed gently as he could and removed his arms. "thank you L" he just turned around and started walking away without saying anything else.

"L?" I said looking at my blanket. He stopped walking, that much I could tell "yes?" what was I gonna say now? don't go, I don't want to be alone right now. I did the next thing I could think of. It might not be the smartest thing i've ever done, but o' well. I got up and walk in front of L. I looked up at him, he was looking at me with questioning eyes. Then I gave him a hug.

I know he wasn't expecting that, he was as still as a board, so tense and not moving not even breathing. Believe it or not, he isn't that skinny. He has some muscle to him, even if you can't tell, but that's not the point. the point is I wanted to show him that I was sorry and mean it. He didn't do anything, but just stand there. I was starting to feel uncomfortable now, so I un wrapped my arms and moved back a few steps to give him some space.

So much for that idea. I was feeling very embarrassed right now for doing that. I turned around and walked back to my bed without looking at him and laid down in it. I covered myself up pulling the covers over my head. I didn't want to see L anymore right now. I heard foot steps walking away. He left. Wateri was wrong.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	12. Chapter 12: what was I thinking

**L'S P.O.V.**

I was still watching Usagi lay on the couch, when she reached for something on the table in front of her. The tv came on. So that's what she grabbed, the remote. She went through those channels four times, before standing up and walking to her bedroom. She entered her room and walked over to the dresser, pulled out some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I switched cameras, to show me the bathroom.

She sat her clothes down on the counter, picked up a towel, walked over to my camera and put the towel over it. She just covered my camera. All I could hear was the water running. _I'm not gonna get anything, til she comes out_. So, I went back working on the Kira case. There were 20 more deaths, all but, 5 died of heart attacks. 1 died from being shot with his own gun. The 2nd one died 'cause he walked out in front of a moving car. 3rd was killed by blood lose, slit his own wrist's and 4th and 5th killed each other.

Is Kira trying to tell me that he can kill in other means, other than a heart attack or that he can control there actions before death, or is it both? I need Wateri. I pushed the button to call him "Yes, Sir?" "can you come in here please and bring some cake" I clicked off the button. I went back to doing research and while I was doing that, Wateri walked in with my cake.

"here you are, Sir" He sat the cake on the empty space to my right. "thank you Wateri, while your here can you take a look at this?" I pointed to the computer screen. I stuck my fork into the cake and brought a nice size chunk to my mouth. "It seems to me Sir, that Kira can kill by other means and can control them before they die" I swallowed the cake that was in my mouth before answering.

"That's what I thought as well, Thank you Wateri ,that is all" I entered the new information into my computer and saved it. I wonder how Usagi is doing? I flipped the screen from Kira over to the camera In the bathroom. It was uncover and Usagi wasn't in there any more. Where did she go? I went to the camera that was in here room and found her sitting on the bed. What is she doing?

At the bottom of the screen, Wateri walked in with a tea cart. It looked to be like she asked for a salad and a piece of cake. That reminds me. I stuck my fork into the cake and brought another shunck to my mouth. Strawberry goodness. "here you are miss Usagi" He said, Pushing the cart in front of her. "Thank you, but what's this?" I saw her point to something behind the piece of cake. "To make you feel better, for the pain and what not" "Thanks" she said. "Is there anything else you want?" Wateri asked her.

It looked like she was thinking about how to ask the next thing she wanted to say. "Wateri can I ask you something?" he looked at her "yes you may" she didn't say anything. What was she going to say "Is L mad at me?" That's what she was going to ask? If I was mad at her. What will you say to that Wateri? "No he is not, he was rather worried to tell you the truth" she looked to be thinking "why was he worried?" she asked him.

Wateri walked over to her bed and sat beside her "my dear, L is very new to feelings, he doesn't know what to think, when something he thinks is his is taken away from him" What does Wateri mean about that? "does L think of me as a friend?" Usagi asked Wateri "your smart my dear, you'll figure it out" he patted her on the head and walked out her bedroom and her room.

Am I her friend? Do I think of her as a friend? I care about what happens to her, friends care like tha,t right? I was asking myself all these questions, that I don't have the slightest answer to. I looked back over to my cake and saw that it was gone. My poor cake was no more. I need more. I looked back to the screen and saw Usagi stand up, grab the piece of cake and start walking.

Was she coming down here with that? What was she doing? I watched her all the way up til she got into the elevator. After that, I don't know where she went. I heard my door open and hurried up and switched screens to show things about Kira. It was Usagi. She walked up beside me and sat the piece of cake down on the table where the other slice had been.

I made it a point not to look at her and just focus on the screen in front of me. I wasn't really paying attention to the computer screen, because I was more focused on the girl who sat beside with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, with her head on her knees. After a while of her sitting like that she fell asleep. I found myself looking at her. Then I saw the cake. I picked it up and started eating it. It was gone in no less than five minutes.

I looked at the clock on my screen and saw that it read 1:55 am. I stood up and pushed my seat back, without hitting Usagi. She was really sleeping hard from what I could tell. I was debating rather or not to leave her here or to take her to her room. In the end I put my arm under her knees and the other around her back, and lifted her up. She wasn't that heavy. I expected her to be heavier, but she wasn't.

I was in her room about to lay her on her bed, when I felt something looking at me. It was Usagi, she was just staring up at me, then she looked at her bed. I guess she figured out that she fell asleep and I was bringing her up here. One could get lost in those eyes of hers, they were so beautiful. What am I thinking? We were still just staring at each other. Say something.

"You fell asleep, so I brought you to your room" smooth "What time is it?" She asked. "Around two in the morning" I decided to put her on her bed now, so I sat her down and removed my arms from her "Thank's L" she said. I turned around and took a few steps "L?" She said my name. "yes?" I said, What did she want? I turned around and saw her stand up and walk towards me. She did something that I wasn't expecting. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

What was I suppose to do? Was I suppose to hug her back? She's touching me, she's never touched me before. She was soft and worm and smelt like strawberry's. I like strawberry's. She un wrapped her arms from around me, walked to her bed and covered herself up. I didn't know what to do, so I turned back around and walked out her room.

I walked back to the main room/my room and sat in my chair and watched her as she slept. I should have hugged her back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	13. Chapter 13: computer has died

**HELLO EVERYONE XXXUSAGIXXX HERE TO TELL YOU THAT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND IS NO MORE. I DONT KNO WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE. IM SENDING THIS MSG FROM MY XBOX360 BELIEVE IT OR NOT. I HAD TO ERASE ONE OF THE OLD CHAPS TO POST THIS TO LET YOU KNOW. THE ONLY WAY I CAN POST NEW CHAPS IS TO THE ALREADY POSTED CHAPS AND ERASE WHAT IS WRITEN ON THEM AND CHANGE THE TITLE. I DONT WANT TO ERASE THEM BUT IF IT TAKES TO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THEN I WILL. I DONT WANT TO LEAVE WHAT FEW READERS AND FOLLOWERS I HAVE HANGING LIKE THIS, SO JUST HANG IN THERE FOR ME AND I WILL TRY TO POST IF AND WHEN I CAN. AGAIN SORRY.**

**YOUR WRITER**

**XXXUSAGIXXX**

**^.^**


	14. Chapter 14: IM BACK

**I WAS SOOOOO THINKING IT WAS GOING TO TAKE LONGER THAN WHAT IT DID TO GET MY COMPUTER FIXED, BUT ITS A GOOD THING I WAS WRONG WRITE? SO YES MY COMPUTER IS FIXED AND I WILL BE UP DATING SOON, SO LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING USAGI AND L IN NEXTS CHAPS**

**CLAPS FOR ME THAT IM BACK... THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**MUCH LOVE, YOUR WRITER**

**XXXUSAGIXXX**

**^.^**


	15. Chapter 15: Hope he likes it

**USAGI P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun shinning so brightly in my eyes. I glanced over at the clock, it read 6:48 am. Can I not sleep in anymore? Was it something that I did to not sleep? The Gods must hate me right now, like really hate me? I went to stand up, but miss judged the distance and fell off the bed. That really hurt. Just what I needed was for my body to started hurting and giving me pain, I hope I didn't rip anything.

I pushed myself up on my legs and just leaned back, looking up at the ceiling for no parent reason just to do so. '_BEEP' "_Miss Usagi, are you alright?" did L's voice come through the inter com? I believe it did. "Yes L, I'm fine". I said standing up on my feet "just making sure, that looked painful" Thank you, mister obvious. I said in my head "yes it was indeed painful"

I started walking out my room, to go to the kitchen. I was in the mood for some southern sweet tea and some cake. 'mmm cake' Cake sounds really good right now. I mean, I'm practically drooling while walking to the elevator. It didn't take me to long to wait for the elevator to arrive. I pushed the button that would take me to the cake and away I fell. The doors opened and I made my way over to the fridge, opened it and got a slice of cake out of the fridge. I like how every time I want a piece of cake its, already cut into slices.

I didn't waste too much time thinking about it. I opened up a draw that held the forks, walked over to the table and dug in. How I attacked this poor slice of cake should be labeled as murder. I in haled it. R.I.P, you were a good piece of cake. With out further a due, I put the plate in the sink and went up to my studio. I must have been up here for hours, just sitting on the floor with a pin and a pad of paper in my hands. I just wasn't coming up with anything. Why couldn't I come up with anything?

Walking over to the play button, I pushed it and listened to the music play that the band wrote. And just like that, the lyrics hit. It took me a little bit to get the spacing of the lyrics just right. the toning was another thing. Going over this again and again was starting to ware on me, but I was going to finish this tonight and finish this tonight I will. It was around 2 in the morning when I finished the song I sent a copy to the band and I burned a copy onto a disk.

standing up out of my chair and stretching felt good, when I was done doing that I made my to find Wateri. It wouldn't be hard to find him, he was either in the kitchen or with L so I picked the later and went to the main room. And just like I thought Wateri was standing right beside L. "well hello Miss Usagi, can I help you?" Wateri asked turning to face me.

"Yes, can you please take this to the radio station please and just leave it inside the door. I want it to be a surprise for them when they get in for work" he got a smile on his face "yes of course my Dear I will get right on it" He walked up to me and took the dick out of my hand and left the room. "Hello Miss Usagi, how are you?" I spun around to find L tapping at his computer.

"I'm good, now that I finished the song. You?" He was still typing on the keyboard as he spoke "I could use some more sweets..." I wonder what got his attention to stop mid sentence? So I walked up behind him and started reading what he was ready.

_Drug lord strikes again. Leaving hundreds wounded and 27 dead. It all started when a rival gang broke the treaty they made and started a blood bath, all because they wanted more power. We will bring you more on this matter later. This is your eye-witness news. _

So what L was reading was a news article. "I think It's Kira" I blurted that right on out there "what makes you think that?" L, still looking at his computer screen "well, I mean It's a perfect cover. Kill the most wanted drug Lord and their rival gang and have them kill each other to make it look like a fight for turf. It's good, but really? Kira has to know that we know It's him that killed all of them. Is he trying to throw us off or is his trying to say that he can reach some of the most wanted criminals and bring them down when the police couldn't or he could just be messing with you L" Man, I didn't know I had that mush to say, but I guess I did.

Was L even listening to a word I was saying? I wasn't saying it for my health. "That is an interesting point of view. I think if I was to pick you of those it would have to be where he can reach the most wanted criminals and is trying to mess with me" Wow so he was listening "So, if he's messing with you, Isn't it you're turn to mess back?" It only made sense that L would fight back.

"yes, I do believe it is my turn" I heard a door open from behind me so I spun around to see who it was. Wateri "it is done Miss Usagi" I walked up to him "thanks Water" I gave him a hug. I felt bad for how I treated him the other day. "your quiet welcome my dear" I let go of him so he could walk over to L "Is there anything you need L?" "yes some sweets would be nice" of course. I sware, one of these days, he's gonna turn into the sweets that he eats.

Wateri walked out the room and in a blink of an eye was back with a tea cart full of sweets. How in the world did he do that? I walked over to the door that he just walked back in through and nothing was there, no invisible kitchen that I'm aware of. 'hmm' must be a super power that Wateri has. I walked over to L's tea cart and hurried up and stole a piece of chocolate cake.

His eyes got wide like I just did a crime "that is my cake" he said, it like he was shocked that I stole a piece of his beloved sweets "get use to it" I said and walked away to go to bed. I felt something staring at me and come to find out, it was indeed L. Eyes focused so hard on the piece of a cake I stole off his tea cart "if you even think about taking a nother piece of my sweets off of my tea cart again, I will lock you up" I just smiled at him "ok, promise" I held out my pinky.

I went back to what I was doing which was, walked over to the elevator, pushed the button for my floor. The doors opened, walked to my room, sat the now empty plate on the counter and went to bed. I hope tomorrow would be better. What am I thinking about 'course it will be better. My song would be airing on the radio tomorrow. I hope L likes it when he hears it. After all, I wouldn't have thought of the lyrics without thinking of him and what he's done for me.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS.**

**song is: my hero by foofighters**

**^.^**


	16. Chapter 16: MY cake

**L'S**** P.O.V.**

I can not believe she stole a piece of MY cake, off of MY tea cart. That was MY cake, I know Wateri can get me more, but its the point that it was MY cake. _ 'bing' _ I looked up at my computer screen and saw that I have a new message. 'Hmm, I wonder who that could be?' I clicked on it to view what was sent to me. 'Ohh, Sweets galore is having a sale tomorrow on all there sweets'. I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

"Sir, if you are going to go to the bake sale might I suggest an idea?" I spun my chair around to face him "Of course" I said. "you could take Miss Usagi with you?" 'hmm, I could, but then again I don't want to be keeping an eye on her while im trying to eat my sweets. "Maybe another time I will" I spun back in my chair and flipped the screen to view Usagi. She was sleeping. I find it fascinating that she can fall asleep that fast.

"Sir, if there is nothing else, I will retire for the night" I flipped my hand in the air to dismiss him "Goodnight Wateri" I replied, to him. What to do now? There wasn't much to do again, I already have everything ready for the meeting tomorrow and I have a full cart of sweets, minus 1. Usagi the cake stealer stole. I'll just wander to the roof for some air. Its been a while since ive been on the roof.

Standing up in my chair then stepping down on the ground I walked to the elevator, pushed the button and waited for it to arrive. It was here in a matter of seconds. I stepped inside and pushed the button for the roof and in no time, I was being lifted up wards. The doors slid open, walked to the stars and climbed up the last flight till I reached the roof access door. Pushing it open, I noticed there was no cloud in sight.

Stars shined like little flashlights, breeze blowing like spring wind. Needles to say, it felt relaxing to be out here and away from the case and Usagi "What are you doing out here L?" Spoke to soon. I spun on my heels and saw no other than Usagi standing at the entrance of the roof access door "I was just getting some fresh air. You?" I said back to her. "I always come up here at this time of night"

How could she come up here every night when I see her on my cameras? "And if you're wandering how I do that when you can see me from your cameras Its easy "How was it easy? "How do you do it?" I asked her. "Its easy, All I did was get access to one of your computers and programmed it for every night at 10:45 PM to 12:00 AM to show the same video feed of me sleeping. I also made sure that the date and times of the video feed that get replayed are updated automatically too"

I could not believe she tampered with one of my computers. First my cake and now this. I was choked that she would even do something like this, but then I have to remember, she was raised by Wateri and was supposed to be in training to be the next L, til he thought against it. "I must ask that you do not tamper with things that are not yours, more precisely my computers" I warned her "sorry, I just didn't want to be watched while I was up here, This is the only place I can think"

She told me "So, why are you up here?" She asked me again. "Like I said before, for some fresh air" I told here again "Ohh, right sorry, I forgot" The wind blew and it whipped her hair around her face. She is so beautiful. Stop. What am I thinking? I can't be thinking about this right now, I have a very important case to solve. Turning around to face the city. I saw Usagi's shadow walk up to me, then I saw her standing beside me.

She smells just like sugar or vanilla. "It's so pretty out tonight" She said, out of the blue "Yes, it is rather peaceful" She turned to me and just stared at me for some odd reason, that I don't know why. "Hey L?" she looks me dead in the eye "Yes?" she threw her arms around me and hugged me. Why was she doing this? What caused her to do this? "Why are you hugging me?" I said. I could feel her giggle at what I asked.

"You'll see come tomorrow. I hope you like my new song I just finished" She said with her face against my neck. She let go of me and backed up, smiled then walked inside the building. "Why would she hope that I like the song?" 'Guess I'll hear it tomorrow'. I turned around and made my way back to my room. When I got there I found a peice of cake sitting by my computer. I walked over to it and picked it up and underneath the cake was a note 'Sorry I stole this from you. Well it's not the same one, but still you get the point, signed Usagi.

What is she up to? It's not like her to do something like this. Is it? O' well, I sat in my chair and ate every crumb of the cake she left me. I sat the plate down and went back to work on the case.

* * *

**I KNOW NOT A LONG CHAP. JUST THINK OF IT AS A FILLER OF RIGHT NOW. NEXT CHAP WILL BE BETTER...AT LEAST I HOPE SO **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW**

**^.^**


	17. Chapter 17:Thank you

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

Opening my eyes to yet another morning of the sun streaming in through my window. God, could it be anymore blinding? Rolling on to my back and looking up, was not exactly how I wanted to start my day, but o' well that's how I started it. Not laying there for more than five minutes, I got up and walked over to my closet, pulled out what I'm going to wear for the day and made my way to the bathroom to change.

I did what I normally did in the mornings. Brush my hair and teeth and go down to see what L's doing in the main room. Walking threw the doors there was L, sitting the way he always does and eating what he eats. "Good morning, L" I said walking over to the chair that was next to him. "Hello Usagi, How did you sleep?" I pulled both my legs up on to the chair to sit like L.

"Good, you?" I asked in return, "I did not sleep" He said back to me. Should have expected that. _'bing'_ L's computer made a sound letting him know that he has a new message. 'Hmm, it's a message sent from Wateri with the link to Clicker 5. I wonder why he sent this to me?" L said out loud.

He opened the link and up popped the radio station that was streaming live right now "Now that I'm back from that boring break, let's get back talking about YUU TAKESHI'S new song. It was found this morning on the floor, it appeared to have been put through our mail slot and well, we listened to it and now I'm airing it. Hope you are all ready for this new song.

I was looking at L as the song played. I knew he would have something to say when it was over, I just hope that he likes it and if not, well then there goes that idea.

The song was over and he was staring at the screen. I don't know how long we just sat there being quiet but I was starting to get nervous. Was that a good thing? No, it wasn't a good thing. "May I ask,? Was that song ment for me by any chance?" L said, still looking at the screen with his thumb in his mouth.

"And what if it was?" I replied, still looking at him. "Then I would simply say, thank you" He turned to look at me. "You're welcome, L" I said back to him. It was getting uncomfortable with him looking at me like that, "You want some cake?" I offered him "Yes please, I am a little bit hungry".

With that, I stood up and walked into the kitchen getting me and him a slice of cake. When I turned around, there was L right there, right in front of me. "Yes?" Why was he standing in front of me like this? He reached forward and took the slices of cake from my hands and sat them on the counter.

He turned back around, stood in front of me and hugged me. WHAT!? I was so not expecting that, why was he hugging me? "Thank you, no one has ever done anything like that for me, only Wateri" That made me sad. So Wateri must be more than just a butler after all.

"You're welcome L, I figured you deserved more than just an apology, so I made this song for you" He leaned back and did something that shocked the hell out of me. He leaned forward and ever so lightly, kissed me on the lips. It was light like butterfly wings, but just as chilling as ice that sent chills threw my body. He pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I have feelings for you that I can not explain at the moment" He turned around, picked up his slice of cake and walked out of the room, leaving me standing there looking after him. 'What just happened?

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, BUT WORK RIGHT NOW IS MURDER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	18. Chapter 18: some much needed cake

**USAGI'S** **P.O.V.**

L has been ignoring me after last night.I don't know why? After all he's the one that kissed me. Walking down the hallway to the elevator, I decided to head to the roof for some fresh air. Being stuck inside with L right now isn't working out for me. Finley making it to the roof. It was nice outside today and breezy, my kind of weather. The sun was being hidden by clouds that would pass under.

I walked back over to the door and walked around it to sit down with my back against the wall, so if anyone came out of the door, I could hear them . I don't know how long I was out here for, but it must have been long enough for the sun to be setting and for it to start to rain. It was raining lightly, but you could tell that it was getting harder and harder with every passing second.

Finley being drenched from head to toe, stood up and walked inside. It was quiet to quiet. I walked to the main room to see what was going on, pushing open the door I saw Wateri at one of L's computer's talking to L on it. Where did L go that Wateri had to talk to him threw web cam? "Hey Wateri, Where did L go?" I was behind him as I finished talking. He hurried up and clicked of the screen to where I couldn't see anything.

He pushed the chair back he was sitting in and stood and turned to face me, "Miss Usagi, I believe L is looking for you?" with that he walked away. What was going on? "Ah, Usagi there you are, I've been looking for you?" I turned to see L walk into the room. "I've been on the roof" I said still trying to figure out what just happened with Wateri. "Are you alright?" L asked me. I looked at L "Where were you just now?"

"I do believe I just said that 'I was looking for you'" hmm "Were you just talking to Wateri on the computer threw web cam?" "No, why would I need to do that?" Oh my God, this is not making any sense. Wait, who looked just like L...BB. My eyes got huge and I ran for my room. Making it to my room and throwing myself into my bed, covering my face in my blankets, couldn't believe that Wateri would talk to him after everything he's done.

"Why did you run out of the room?" It was L. I dropped the blankets from my face and looked at him "Were you aware that Wateri gets on the computer and talks to BB?" I asked him. L's eyes got bigger "I do know" I looked out of my window to see that it was still raining. I felt my bed indent and looked up to see L sitting in front of me "Are you alright?" he asked me "I'll be fine" Glancing down to look at my hands saw another hand reach out and lay on top of my hands.

It was L, I didn't need to look up to see that, after all he's the only other person in here with me. "I would like to apologize for yesterday, I shouldn't have kissed you, I know now that you could not like me in that way, after all..." I didn't want to hear anymore, so what did I do? I leaned forward and kissed him. Making him shut up before he said anything else.

pulling back to get some much-needed air, L's eyes were actually closed for ones. Never have I seen his eyes closed. "I do like you L, never forget that. I could go for some cake right about now" I stood up and walked out of my room, leaving L there, sitting on my bed to ponder what I just said.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT HERE YOU GO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	19. Chapter 19:Christmas

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

I found some cake in the fridge, strawberry cake. I was sitting on the table when I heard Watatri come in "Hello" I said, to him "Usagi, there is a letter for you" He held out the letter for me to take. Taking the letter in my hand and setting the cake down on the table with the other, I opened it up and it read. _"Usagi, where are you? We all miss you, we want you back. Not seeing you for this long is driving us all insane. Write back. Love, The band." _

Wow, they actually wrote a letter. I miss them just as much as they miss me. "Can I write back to them?" I asked looking up at Watari, "Yes you can and someone would like to speak to you" I sat the note down and picked my bowl of ice cream back up. "Ok" I stood up and followed him out the kitchen and into a side room that I didn't know was even here "What room is this?" I stepped into the room "This is my room" He told me.

Oh, ok. The computer was still on, so I sat in the chair to face the screen, "Who wanted to speak to me?" I asked, Watari while looking at the computer "An old friend" I don't have an old friend. Then A figure walked in front of the webcam. I now know who the Old Friend was. In front of me, was none other than BB himself. He looked just like L, but the eyes were red and he looked more off then L usually does. Like L without sweets.

'Hello Usagi, I see your still alive...For now" What was that suppose to mean? "Hi BB" What else was I suppose to say to him? It has been years sense I've seen him and he didn't change, just got older. "Are you scared of me?" He asked, with a sadistic smile on his face, like he's playing a game with me. "Why would I be scared of a man in a box, talking to me from webcam?"

Parts of me was remembering that night and other parts were remembering how good of friend we used to be. He had to screw it up. He started laughing "That is true Rabbit. I like the music you make, the one about a Hero. That wouldn't be for L now would it?" "So what if it was?" Looking down I see that my ice cream was melting, so I started eating before it was all soupy.

"He doesn't deserve that kind of song" I put my spoon down "You don't know anything B, he saved my life, just like Near saved me from you" What you got to say to that? Uh. He was quiet and just looking at the screen. I went back eating my ice cream. My bowl was empty by the time he spoke again. "How have you been?" He asked, looking down at the ground.

was he trying to be normal? "I've been good. You?" He was moving from side to side, thinking about what he was going to say "I've been locked up for a year so far, in a place for freaks, so I'm doing good too" It looked like he was trying to be normal, like the old BB. My friend. "Why did you want to speak to me?" I asked, BB. "I saw you when I was talking to Wammy earlier and wanted to say hi"

Was that it? "Well, hi" He smiled a toothy grin "Hi" Weird, was all I could say to that smile. "Watari where are you?" It was L, Watari stood up and walked out the room shutting the door behind him, "L?" Was all BB had to say for me to say "Yes" _'Times up' _I heard someone say from his side of the webcam. "Well, I have to go, it was nice seeing you again Rabbit, bye" He stood up and went to walk away "Goodbye, B" I said before he walked away.

I shut the computer down and walked out the room with the empty bowl in hand. Stepping back into the kitchen I sat the bowl in the sink and walked into the main room. L was sitting at his computer, doing whatever it is that L does and I walked over by the wall sized window and sat down, looking out over the city. The building lights were coming on and it looked like Christmas.

When was Christmas anyways? A month, two? "Hey,L?" I asked, looking out the window. "Yes?" "When is Christmas?" He didn't reply for about five seconds, "In three days" WHAT?! Was he serious? "What?" I spun around where I sat to stare at L "What?" "Three days?" He was staring back at me now "Yes, that is what I said" Smart alic "Watari!" I yelled, for the man to come "Yes, Usagi?" there he is "We need to go shopping" I stood up and was walking to my room to get changed.

"Why are you going shopping?" L asked, when I was walking by him "because L, It's Christmas. What's Christmas without presents?" He just started at me with those eyes. "Be careful" He told me, I went back walking to my room. I changed clothes and was now ready to go shopping with Watari and L's credit card. It took roughly 45 minutes to get to the nearest mall.

"Ok, L first. Watari what does he like? I know he likes anything sweet, likes to wear the same thing and loves new technology to play with. Anything else?" I was looking at stores that would have things he would like. "Well, you've covered it, that's all he likes" Realy? Ok then. "Lets just walk around and see what jumps out at us" I said, and began to walk.

There was a sign in bright pink that read 'Candy Creek'. I walked in the store and saw every candy you could think of or well, any candy I could think of. I picked up a basket and new that this was going to be fun. They had lollipops, Tootsie Rolls, Sweet Tarts, Jelly Beans, Gummy Bears, Dots, Milk Duds, Cow Tails, Reese Cups, Hershey Chocolate, 3 musketeers, Snickers, Twix, Twizlers, Carmel Creams, Cookie Cream Bar, M&Ms, Gum Drops, Gummy Worms and Octopus, Chocolate Covered Cookie Dough, Jelly Worms not the same as gummy, but jelly. Nik-L-Nips,Sweet tarts, Sugar daddy's, Nerds, Payday, Pocky, Jolly ranchers, Pixie stix, Almond joy, starburst, Cotton Candy, Milky Ways, Skittles, Candy Corn, Kit Kats and more.

I didn't know which one to pick, so needles to say I picked one of everything. The sales girl was happy that I got so much. Walking out of the store with three bags full of candy, it was time to hit the next store. Me and Watari walked till we came to a store called 'Techys-R-Us'. I walked inside and saw some cool gear. From the newest pc to night vision goggles. It was awesome.

Leaving the store with new spy tech. Mics, Head phones, Bugs and Mini cameras. L was in for a treat on Christmas morning. I was done looking for him, now It's time to look for Watari something. I knew what he would like, but the thing is, I couldn't get that for him. But I could make a call when I get back to the hotel room. Done. L was taken care of and now so was Watari, all that was left was to find me something.

I walked into a cd store and saw a poster of the band, we were all laughing and dressed in our stage outfits. We looked bad ass. "Hey, are you Usagi?" I was about to turn around, but thought 'don't do it', I just kept looking at the cd's that were in frontof me, then I felt a tap on my shoulder "You are aren't you?" "Hu?" I said, looking like an idiot "Oh, sorry then" And he walked off.

That was close "We should go before someone else notices you" Watari said, now standing beside me "Ok" And we left the mall. We were back at the hotel room, I was walking in with the bags in my hands. I pushed the button in the elevator for my floor. Getting to my room I placed all the bags in my bathroom and shoved them in the closet. My bathroom camara was still unplugged, so L wouldn't know where I put them in here.

Thinking more about it, He saw me walk into my bathroom with bags and will see me walk out with no bags, so he'll know that they are in here somewhere. O' well.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	20. Chapter 20: Good thinking

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, sense I haven't eaten' anything all day. Walking into the kitchen I saw L looking at me, "Hey L" I said, as I walked past him to get to the kitchen. On the counter was a nice cocoanut cream cake, needles to saw, it looked mouth-watering. Mmmm.

I got a fork and a knife off of the counter and was about to dig in, before I heard a voice behind me "Shouldn't you use a plate?" I spun around and saw L, standing in the door way. With what looked like a smirk on his face. "But it looks too good to waste a clean plate on" I informed him "Yes, well that may be, but still" He sure is a buzz kill.

I reached over and plucked a clean plate from the sink, "Happy?" I asked him "very". I went ahead and cut myself a piece of cake and sat it on the plate "You didn't ask me if I wanted any" L said, as I walked past him to the main room. "Nope"

I sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. There was nothing on, out of a thousand channels. This sucked. I flipped the TV back off and just sat there looking out the window. Christmas is in three days, which means I have two days to wrap the presents. That reminds me, I need wrapping paper, tap and scissors. I'll ask Watari to get those thing for me.

That's what I decided to do when I get done eating my cake. Wrap presents. "How's the case going that you're working on?" I asked L, "It is going surprisingly slow. Why do you ask?". "Just wondering" Was all I said.

"How is your band?" Was he asking to be asking or just to drown out the silence? "As far as I know there doing fine. I'm trying to think up some new material, but I got nothing yet" I told him, "I'm sure you'll think of something" Was all he said.

"Thanks, I guess" I was done eating my cake and I was right, it was good. I stood up to take my plate to the Kitchen, "Usagi?" I turned to look at L "Yes?" I said, "Can you take mine too?" He held his plate out for me to take without taking his eyes off of the monitor.

I walked up to him to take his plate. I put the dishes on the counter and left for my room to wrap. I walked over to the phone on the bed side stand and called Wateri, asking if he could bring me the things I needed.

He was at my door in no less than ten minutes. I will always wonder how he can get me what I ask in no time flat, will I get an answer? Most likely not. I dragged the bags into the bathroom where I had the presence still.

I dropped the bags and pulled the shopping bags out of the closet and started to think. How was I going to wrap candy? I sat criss-cross on the floor and opened the first bag of supplies that Wateri brought me.

It had everything I asked for in it, so then what was in the other bags? I slid the bag to the side and opened the second bag, inside it was little boxes. Nice, I can put the candy in the little boxes. I wonder if Wateri thought about the candy as he bought the boxes? I'm sure he did. He is Wateri after all.

I opened eight little boxes and put them in a row in front of me, then I pulled the bag of candy to my other side and stuck a hand in side and pulled out a fist full of candy and dropped it in the box.

I continued to do this with the last seven boxes. When they were all filled I slid the bag of candy out-of-the-way and pulled a piece of wrapping paper up with tap and scissors. Each of the eight boxes were wrapped in different color paper. It looked pretty if I may say so myself.

I still had a butt load of candy, so I decided to cut big circles of wrapping paper and put candy in the center, pull the edges together and tie tape around the top. It looks like potion bags from harry potter.

I did this with the rest of the candy. It took about an hour to get done with L. I picked up the bathroom and put everything away. I walked out into the main room or L's room and sat by the window. Looking out to the world.

"WATERI!" I yelled, and saw L flinch in his chair as I yelled for the old man. "Yes?" He said walking through the door. "Come closer" I asked him. He bent down to where my head is so I could tell him what I wanted. I whispered to him, "On Christmas Eve, I need a tree, decorated with ornaments and lights need to be hung up, all over, oh, and L needs to be out of here so you can set it up. Any idea's?" I looked up at him when I asked him this.

He just chuckled "He likes a small bakery, a few blocks from here. Just take him there and I will do the rest" Sounds good, "Where is it?" I said, "Just take a left when you walk out the doors and you'll see it five blocks away" I got a smile on my face. "Thanks Wateri" He stood up, "Your welcome Usagi"

I went back looking out the window when L spoke, "What did you tell Wateri?" I tilted my head to look at him, "Nothing you need to worry about" I said, trying to look all innocent. "I will find out" He said, and went back working on a case.

I also went back, looking out the window. It was getting later in the day and colder I guessed too, 'cause it was starting to snow. A white Christmas, who would have guessed. I was starting to get tired, but I didn't want to leave.

I was enjoying watching the snow fall. I rolled on\to my side and laid my head down on my arms and stayed looking at the snow. Somewhere between watching the snow fall, I fell asleep. I was still laying on the floor by the window, but I was now covered with a blanket and had a pillow under my head.

I glanced around and saw L, still sitting in his chair, sucking on a Lollipop. I figured that he was the one the covered me. How sweet. It was still dark outside and still snowing. "Hey L, what time is it?" I asked L, "It's 3:37am" He replied, "Thanks". I decided to go back to sleep, not moving from the window.

_"Uh, hey L,er Ryuuzaki, who's this?" _Who's voice I was hearing? _"That is Usagi, she is staying here till we cath Kira" "Oh, ok. why is she laying on the floor?" "I am guessing because she wanted to Matsuda" _So that's who the voice belonged to, someone called Matsuda.

I opened my eyes and saw that I have turned over in my sleep and was starring at someone who was looking in face "Can I help you?" I asked this person, "Oh, um sorry" The guy said, and fell back on his butt.

I looked up and saw L sitting in his chair, legs pulled up to his chest. "Hey L, who are these men?" I asked L. Looking at him with my head still on the floor, "These are the men that are helping me with the Kira case".

I sat up and pulled my legs under me to sit cross-legged "So, let me get this straight, you thought it was a good idea to let me stay sleeping on the floor, while you let men in here that I don't even know?"

He put a sucker in his mouth "Yes" Unbelievable. I stood up and kept the blanket wrapped around me. "Hello, I'm..." "Usagi, lead singer of Yuu Takeshi, we know and it's so cool to meet you"

I looked at the twenty something year old Matsuda, "Uh, yeah so you know me, but who are you?" I waved my hand in front of me, to ask who all of them were, not just this one guy in front of me.

"I'm chef of Police, Chef Yagami" An older man said, he kinda looked like he could be a dad, hmm. "I'm Aizawa" A dude with a big afro standing by the couch said. "Mogi" I could already tell that Mogi, was going to be a man of few words.

"Call me Ukita" Said, a man sitting on the couch by Aizawa, "Oh, uh, I'm Matsuda. How long have you been here with L, uh Ryuuzaki?" Was he not suppose to call him L?

"Um, I'm not really sure anymore, I lost count, sorry" I said, trying to think of how long I've been here with L, "Are you to, you know..." "Shut up Matsuda, don't be asking questions that you don't need to know the answers to" The man named 'Chef' just bit Matsuda's head off and for what? Asking a simple question.

"No Matsuda we're not. I'm just here till his done with the case" They didn't need to know that We might have a little bit more than 'friends' on our minds. "Oh, ok, cool"

"Can we please get back to the case? That is why we're all here right?" Barked Aizawa. "Yes. Please look over these files that Wateri has provided us" L said, to all of them. '_Tink' _ I looked to see what L just threw. He flung at the wall, the stick from the Lollipop.

I walked over to the wall, picked up the stick and looked at L. He met my eyes and watched me as I dropped the stick in the garbage, right next to where it landed on the floor.

He just turned away and went back looking at his monitor. "Guys" I said, under my breath. I walked over to the couch and folded the blanket, laying in on the back. I was careful about not touch or even look at the two men that were by and sitting on the couch.

I was about at the door when L spoke "Usagi, where are you going?" He asked, me. "I am going to change. I'll be right back" I spun back around and walked to my room to change.

I changed into a long black sleeved shirt with white arms and black jeans that dragged the ground. I went to the bathroom to run a brush through my rat's nest of hair and to brush my teeth, God knows I have morning breath.

I walked back out my room and walked right into Wateri "Sorry Wateri" I said, helping him pick up the papers that fell out of his arms and onto the ground. "It's alright my Dear" He said back to me.

"How are things for tomorrow going?" I was trying to keep it down, I know L has cameras everywhere. "It's all ready for tomorrow, just get him outside and It'll be ready in an hour" An hour? That is fast, but I wont question Wateri, this man has his ways.

"Sounds great, thank you" We both stood and I handed him back the rest of the papers, "I'll see you later Wateri" I walked off, waving to the old man. I pushed open the door that opens up to the main room and everybody stopped and looked at me.

"What?" Did I have something on my face? They all went back to work at the same time. Kinda weird if you ask me. I walked up beside L and was watching him work and how fast his fingers were going on the poor key pad. What he is doing to the keys, should be rape.

In idea popped into my head, I better do it now while he's deep in thought. I reached forward and grabbed a chocolate flavored sucker. right when It was right beside L's face, he reached hi own hand up and grabbed my arm, to keep it from moving any closer to my open waiting mouth.

"I do believe this is my Lollipop, please don't take what is not yours" Man, all this for a sucker? "Fine." He turned to look at me,'cause of what I said to him. I knew how to get the sucker, so I leaned closer to L, looking at his lips, he then blinked his eyes and that's when I knew I have won.

I yanked my arm out of his hand and stumbled back a few feet, "Ha, my sucker" I said, and stuck it in my mouth. I was feeling someone looking at me so I turned around and saw every person in here looking at me. "What?" I said, to all of them.

There were 'nothings' that were said and they looked away and went back to work. I was just now starting to realize that this was going to be hard living with five guys, minus L and Wateri.

Wateri didn't count, he was like our butler and L, he was a child at best. I walked up and sat at an empty chair that was beside L. "Can I use this computer?" I asked L, "Sure" Was all he said.

I clicked it on and up popped the home screen, I then proceeded to click on the internet button and be instantly connected to Google. Boy how I love Google. I started opening up folders of the Kira case that L had saved on his server, I then clicked on the folder that said 'times of death' and copied that and sent it through the internet.

In less than ten seconds it brought back a school schedule. A school schedule, What? Why out of everything would it bring back a school schedule? Hmm, maybe the killer is a high schooler? But the school year hasn't even started yet, so I clicked search again and it brought up a college schedule, along with the previous schedule.

Hmm, it could be a teenager with a God complex? I decided to run with the idea, "Hey, L check this out?", He turned to look at what I pointed to on the screen and was just starring at it.

"What made you think of this, Usagi?" L asked, me. "I was bored and thought I could help, I figured Kira could be a teenager with a what you said 'A God complex' and since school hasn't started yet, it pulled up a college schedule, so from there I figured Kira could be going to college. preferably a really good college, sense he thinks of himself as a God"

I told L what I thought and was just waiting to hear what he had to say. "Interesting" He went back to his computer and started typing things on it, then picked up his cell phone and called Wateri.

"Wateri, I need you to look up Japans top students and send me there profiles and bring me more cake please" He shut his phone and went back to work, "Usagi?" "Hu?" He glanced at me "Good thinking" that was all he said ,then he went back to typing on his computer.

For some reason, it felt nice to have L tell you 'Good thinking' Almost as if butterflies were in your stomach. Wateri came through the door with a cart full of sweets, he put in between me and L and told us to 'play nice', I know that was manly towards L.

I reached out to take a piece of chocolate when something popped my hand, "Didn't Wateri just tell you to play nice?" I scolded L, "He did, but that was the piece I was going to get" Fine.

I dropped the piece of chocolate and picked up a different piece on the lower level of the cart. "Top part is your and the bottom part is mine?" I asked, L. "Yes. that will be fine"

I bent down to see what kind of sweets were down here and was surprised to see that it was mostly chocolate, I can live with this. I thought to myself. Tomorrow is Christmas.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHET YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	21. Chapter 21: White

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

Waking up the next morning was easy, I did my usual thing, then went down stairs. I opened the door to the main room and saw that it was lit up with christmas lights and there was fake snow all over the floor.

I can't believe Wateri did all this. I looked at the side door that just burst open and saw four guys, carrying in a big green walked it to the window wall and sat it up. When the guys stepped back, I could finally see who was carrying the tree, it was Mogi, Aizawa, Ukida and Matsuda.

"Nice tree" I said and made all of them jump. I can't believe they didn't see me when they brough the tree in or at least seen me when they were done setting up the tree. They all spun around to look at me and Aizawa being the trigger happy person he is, pulled his gun and aimed it at me.

It took him a few seconds to register that it was me and not someone else."Can you put the gun away please?, I don't want to get shot" I asked him. Trying to keep my voice from shaking was a little tricky, but I think I got it.

"Sorry" Was all he said when he put his gun away. "That's all you can say 'Sorry?' You almost shot Usagi" Matsuda was flipping out or what I like to call 'pulling a Matsuda'. "She needs not to scare people who are under enough stress trying to catch Kira" Aizwa then turned around and walked out of the main room.

The door behind opened up to revile Wateri "Usagi, can you take L out now please so we can get everything set up?" The old man asked me, "Of course, where is he?" I asked him a question. "He's in the car waiting" Why is he already in the car I have no idea, but he is L, so there's my answer.

Good thing when I woke up I was already dressed in something good enough to be seen in. I was in the garage in no time. I walked up to the row of cars and looked down the line, till I saw one that was cranked already. Don't want a hot L, the heat might mess with his head even more.

Getting closer to the car I saw that he was in the Bently. Why does he always want to take cars like this into town I will never know. He is trying not to be seen or killed right? I opened the car door and sat in the back beside L.

"Hello, L" I said to start a casual conversation, "Hello, Usagi" Did he just mimic me? I believe he just did. "Hope you weren't waiting long?" I asked, the crouched man beside me, "No, not at all. Marick we can go now" L said, to the driver in the front seat to start the journey that only God knows where he's taking me.

"So, L, where are we going?" If I couldn't ask God, I would just ask L. Smart huh? "We are on our way to check out Toho college" I don't think he know's that it's christmas. "Hey, you know that it's Christmas right?" I asked him.

He put his thumb in his mouth and looked deep in thought for a few seconds. "Then we shall go somewhere else for the evening and I'll reschedule to come back at a more convenient time"

That, was easier than what I thought it would be. "How about some sweets?" I said, out of the blue. "Marick, take us to Sweet Tooth please" Again, easier done then said. We arrived at Sweet Tooth in no at all, I guess Marick knows how much L likes his sweets.

We walked inside and sat at a far table of to the side where no one could tell that we were even here. Creepy, was all I could think of for a few seconds. "Hi..." Jesus. That Waitress scared the hell out of me.

Pink Santa hat with a pink and white fluffy shirt and skirt, lets not forget about the matching elf shoes. Why did L want to come here? "My name is Kimy, how may I serve you?" She was looking back and forth between me and L with a blinding white smile. She's going to kill us I just know it.

"I'll have a chocolate truffle with a tea" She jotted down what L had just said and was now staring at me "Uh I'll have a um chocolate turnover with powdered sugar and a sweet tea" She flipped the pad closed and bounced away.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked looking L dead in the eyes "I like there chocolate" My head fell and hit the table with a thunk. "Why me?" I was asking no one just myself, but L thought it would be a good idea to answer it.

"Because you were suspected of being Kira" Simple as that, "Here ya go, two tea's and I brought you some suga cubes for the tea panda man" I lifted my head up just in time to see her wink at him and bounce her little pink butt away from my table, I glanced over to L and saw him staring off into space than blink a few times then started to put sugar cubes in his tea "You have got to be kidding me"

I dropped my head on the table again, I did not want to see anymore of this place, it was just too much right now, "Here ya go, the rest of you guys' order" All I heard was a few clinking sounds then the a sound of elf shoes walking away.

I looked up 'cause a felt something cold touch my arm "If you don't eat this I will" I saw L moving his hand in for the kill, I shot up and put my arms around my chocolate turnover "Mine" I said, with a death glare.

It took all of five minutes to eat my turnover. Walking outside we see a swarm of people running our way, "What's going on?" I said, out loud. The plasma screen flipped on and was broadcasting the news.

_"This just in, a string of shootings have been going off, so far they are only in this region. Eye witnesses says that 'they were just walking, then out of the blue there were screams and shouts then gun fire was going off all around them' so far the shootings have been happening around 10th Ave, 20th Ave, 30th Ave and 40th Ave. If you are anywhere around these areas, we advise you to get off the streets __and out of that area"_

"Ryu, It's time to go, where's Marick?" I looked at L and saw him put his phone away, "He didn't answer, let's get back to HQ" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me in the way of HQ.

**'BANG BANG' **We all dropped to the ground and I saw a lone man, running our way holding his hand in front of him and in the hand a gun. I saw the man look down an alleyway then took a few steps to the ally then stopped.

I grabbed L and pulled him up, than I saw Marick pulling up in the car. The gun man turned back and looked me in the eye then aimed his gun. Marick pulled the car in front of us to keep us from getting shot.

I pushed L into the car then shut the door after I was in the car "Go" I said, to Marick. He back the car up then sped down the street after the gun man shot one last time. We made it back to HQ.

Marick parked the car and me and L made our way to the main room. hopefully Wateri got it all done in time. L opened the door and inside looked like a winter wonderland. Blues whites and grays were everywhere in the room, under the tree was presence and the presence I wrapped.

I walked forward then a hand grasped my shoulder "Usagi, your bleeding" I Looked at L then down at my side and would you look at that, I was shot by that man. I fell to my knees, I guess my adrenaline rush was wearing off and I was starting to feel it.

L was holding me up off of the floor, Wateri ran over with a white kit in his hand and lifted up my shirt, he opened the kit and started dabbing at the hole in my side,"It looks like you were shot in the same place where you were stabbed" Wateri said to me.

I was getting tired and could feel myself fall more onto L, "Everyone out of the room" Wateri said. I don't know how I was laying flat but I was, I don't remember L moving me. It was cold on the floor and I was feeling wet stuff fall onto my skin.

"Just go to sleep Usagi, don't fight it" and that's what I did, I didn't fight it any longer.****

* * *

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT HERE YOU GO. I'M OFF MORE NEXT WEEK AND WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON.**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	22. Chapter 22: Next day

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

I woke up, not really sure of where I was, just that I was alive and breathing. I felt something or more like someone, looking at me, I turned my head to the side to see L, siting in a chair, knees pulled up to his chest and looking at me with such focus in those eyes of his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, "Sore" I replied to him. His eyes were shifting away from my a fe times before he spoke again, "Thank you for saving me" Was what he said. Was it that hard for him to say that, that it made him uneasy?

"You're welcome. Where am I?" I asked him, I was looking around the room, but I still couldn't pin point exactly where I am. "You are in the infirmary, here at the HQ" We had one of those? Guess L thinks of everything doesn't he.

"Oh" Was all I said to the. "How long have I been out?" I decided to say after a few moments of silence, "For about ten hours, twenty three minutes and eight, nine, ten seconds, I would say" I was looking up and had hit thumb in his mouth as he gave me my answer.

That was really exact, I wonder if he does that all the time? I hope not, that's kind of strange, but then again this is L we're talking about, right. "How long will I have to be in here?" I ask him as I looked out the window, watching as it was just starting to snow.

I'll just have Watari take a look at you then it's up to him to decide that" He told me. He stood up and was about to walk out the door when he stopped, "I saw what you and the others did in the main room, and I would like to thank you for that as well" With that, he walked out the room, closing the door with a soft 'click'.

There was nothing to do in this room, but to look out the window and watch the snow fall, and that's what I did till Watari came in. "Hello my Dear, how are you feeling? L said that you asked about leaving the room?" I looked at him and nodded my head, "Yeah"

"Well now, let's see how you're doing, then if you're doing well enough you can leave" He told me, at the news he gave me, I was happy, I didn't want to be cooped up in this small room with nothing to do.

He walked up my left side and took the needle out of my arm and unwrapped something nor other, I'm not good with all this meds stuff. I might have been the next L but meds, was certainly beyond me.

"You're heart rate is good, blood pressure is good and everything seems to be stable, alright you may go, just take it easy for a few day's till you're fully healed" He told me while helping me to my feet, "Thank's Watari" I told him, he gave me a warm smile and helped me walk out the room and into the main room.

Sense when was this room connected to the main room? O'well, I'm not gonna worry about that right now, but what I was worried about, is the fact that Matsuda is wearing a santa hat and was sitting cross-legged by the tree.

"We decided to wait for you to get better, before we did anything" What he said I found to be so sweet, not just 'cause it came from him, but because all of them waited.

"That's really nice of you guys" I said to all of them. Watari let go of my arm and let me walk myself to the tree and I sat down. "Okay, so who want's to open there's first?"

"ME!" Matsuda yelled and stuck his hand up in the air. "Okay, you can go first" He was sorting through all of the presence that were under the tree and put ours into there own piles.

I waved for the other members to come over. In the end they all sat there paper work down on the couch or coffee table and walked over and grabbed a present. Matsuda got a case for his phone so he can quiet losing it.

Ukita got a new pager since he's always leaving his in the car, Mister Yagami got a book on how to disconnect from his emotions and Aizawa got a new belt, one that isn't made out of metale.

L got, well you know what L got. "Watari, you'll get you're later tonight" I told the man who was standing back watching all of this take place. "Thank you Usagi" I nodded to him.

"So, have you found anything new on Kira?" I had to ask. "No, just that we're waiting for him or her to make a mistake" Was what L had said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go shower, so bye" I said to them all. I stood up and walked or more like wobbled my way to my room. My room was just how I left it. I stepped into my bathroom, undressed and got in the tub.

I like feeling the water rise on my skin and the sound of running water is the closet thing I could get to hearing the ocean or a waterfall, but in a way still soothing.

I don't know how long I was in the tub for, but I guess a while. When I got out it was time for me to give Watari his gift. I got dressed and logged onto my computer and was instantly connected to LA jail house.

I reached across my bed that I was sitting on to grab my phone that was sitting on the nightstand and called Watari. "Can you come in here please" I ask the man.

I looked down at the screen and asked him if he was ready, and he said 'yes'. To my surprise, he also said 'thank you', I nodded to him as Watari walked in threw the door.

"Yes Usagi?" He was standing at the door till I waved my hand in the air for him to come closer. He did and stopped by the edge of my bed. I turned my laptop around and Watari's face fell and his eyes started to water.

"Merry Christmas Watari" I told him. I got off my bed and sat the laptop on my bed and was walking out my room, till I turned around and waved by to the black mess of hair that was looking at me, BB.

I had no where else to go, so I went to the roof. I felt like feeling wind on my face, that is the closet that I have ever felt to being free. The wind threw my hair and the wind on my face, so relaxing.

L doesn't get why I do this but I guess you have to be me to understand why. The sun was beginning to set when I heard the door open from behind me, "Do you realize that you could get sick sitting out here?" Leave it to L to point out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't think when I walked out here, ya know" I said looking up at him. He was squatting next to me and was just there. Doing nothing just being him, till he started nibbling on his thumb.

"Thank you, for saving me the other" What he said made me smile, but just a small one. "You're welcome, L" I said to him.

I stood up from where I was sitting and offered him a hand to help him stand. He took my hand and stood up and just looked down at me.

I don't know what he was thinking, but then again, no one would ever know what L was thinking. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, nothing more and nothing less.

Just that short and that simple. A small peck was all he gave me, till he turned around and walked away, back through the doors we both entered threw. "Thank you for giving Watari that gift"

Was the last thing he said before he walked threw the door and down the stairs. I stood there looking at the door for a few seconds, till I was getting cold from standing out here.

With the sun dying and the night consuming the city and this part of the world, I new that it was time to move on and to start a new day. I hope this day will be better than the last. Knock on wood.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	23. Chapter 23: True feelings

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

It was a good thing that I knocked on wood. I woke up in the morning, a bit early for my taste, but no matter how hard I tried to fall back to sleep, I just couldn't seem to.

So with that failed attempt, I got up, got dressed and went to see if anything new surfaced in the Kira case. Walking into the main room was dark, cold and a tad bit eerie.

All you could hear, was the many pecks of a poor key board, getting raped by the typing-happy detective. "You are up early, did you not sleep well?" L asked me as I stood beside him.

"I slept fine for the time being, but when I tried to go back to sleep, it just wouldn't work" I told him, "I've never liked sleeping" L mumbled to himself. "Why is that?" I had to ask.

"Hmm?" He turned in his chair and looked at me, with his thumb in his mouth. "I never really liked sleeping, why, is because every time I would 'fall asleep' I would have nightmares" He said to me, then turned back in his chair to look at the monitor in front of him.

"They must have been pretty bad for you to not sleep anymore, then just longer then a few hours" I said, not really expecting an answer in return. "Yes, they were quite bad indeed" L replied.

"Have you found anything new in the case yet?" I asked, still wanting to keep the moment going, and because I was curious on where we were in the Kira case.

"Nothing new for the time being, but hopeful later, there will be something" He said, and went back typing on the key board. "Is there anything you want me to do, L?" I asked him.

"There isn't anything more you can do till the Task Force shows up, but if you must do something, then you can get me some cake" He turned his head around to look at me with those eyes that look like a puppy dog.

"Fine. But only if I can have some too" It was like we were having a staring contest or something. "If you must" He finally said, and went back to work. With a smile I turned on my heels and went into the kitchen.

I was digging through the fridge, trying to find a cake that L would like best, I settled for all chocolate with chocolate truffles. The only thing I knew about L and his sweets, was as long as it was sweet, it was good.

Wait! There was that one time when L said that he liked chocolate covered strawberry's. _Ding. _I was looking back through the fridge when I found a white cake with strawberry's.

I pulled out both cakes and set them on the counter. I cut a slice of chocolate cake for me and two slices of vanilla strawberry's for L.

I put both cakes back in the fridge, shut the door and crabbed two forks for us, then I walk back in there, to hand L his sugar high. "Here you go" I said, handing L his two slices of cake.

"Thank you Usagi" He said to me, and turned to get his cake. "I didn't know what kind you wanted, but I remembered that you like strawberry's and chocolate, but I went with strawberry's" I told L.

"No, that is quite alright, I happen to love strawberry's as a matter of fact" L stated. "Well, glad I made the right choice" I said, then sat down beside L.

There wasn't that much of a height difference, even with me sitting on the floor. "There are chairs that you can use, Usagi" L said while looking down at me.

It might not have been that much of a height difference, but I still had to look up at the man/guy? I followed his finger, and sure enough, he was pointing to a chair.

Sighing, I stood up and placed my cake on the desk beside his laptop, then strolled over to get the chair and place it beside L's chair. I sat down, and when I went to get my cake, it wasn't there.

L! I shot him a look and he was looking at me, with his eyes bigger then they normally are. "Did you still want this?" He asked trying to be all innocent, "Yes. I did" I said, looking at him sternly.

I looked at the cake and saw that there were only, maybe two bites left. I held my hand out for L to give me back my cake, two bites or not, it was still my cake.

He looked down at the cake, and I could see the gears turning in his head, "Don't. You. Dare" I said, giving him a look that could kill.

I knew what he was going to do. He was going to shove, the last bit of the cake slice in his mouth, and L being L, would smile one of those smiles that are known to be victorious, in getting the last bite.

"If you do that, I will never get you anything again" I said, still looking at him. He put the fork down on the plate, and handed me back the plate which held the sacred cake on it.

"Thank you" I said. I was about to put the last bite in my mouth when I caught L looking at it. Me thinking of something funny to do to, decided to move the fork in the air, which had L, following it with his eyes.

It's like having a dog look at the piece of food your holding out for it, and just waving it through the air having it's head fallow it, everywhere it goes. I was taking pitty on him, and handed him the last bite.

He leaned forward in his chair, and bit the last piece off of the fork I held out for him to take. "Um, you could have just taken the fork..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence, so I just let it go.

"But, then it would have been a waste of time, energy and muscle movement" He looked me dead in the eyes, like he always does. By seeing the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was being serious.

"Of course it would have been, silly me" I said sarcastically. He blinked a few times, then turned back in his chair and went back typing. Why does he always go back typing when it's his turn to talk?

"When will the Task Force be here?" I asked L. "They won't be coming in today" He said so none caryingly. "What do you mean, 'They won't be coming in today?'" I mimicked him.

That got him to turn back around to me, again. "I gave them the day off, to have with their family's. I didn't give them Christmas off incase something was to happen in the case, but I don't think anything shall happen today, so, I gave them the day off" He said, with a slight role of his shoulders.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling. "So, then what are we doing all day? I mean, there's nothing to do? Right?" I asked him.

He didn't reply for a few moments, which caused me to look at him from the bottom of my eyes while my head was still looking up. "We can play checkers?" He finally said.

It was now my turn, to blink my eyes a few times. "What? Checkers?" I said, in like a, 'Are you serious' tone. "Yes. It should be quite fun to see who will win" He put his thumb in his mouth.

I knew he was going to win and he knew it too, no doubt about it. "Fine. But you set it up" I said, and sat up straight in my chair. "Fine" Was all he said, before he stood up, and disappeared around the corner.

He soon walked back around the corner with his hand carrying a box that said checkers. He walked past me and over to the coffee table and sat down on the floor. He sat there looking at me, in what I guess to be waiting on me to join him.

I pushed my chair back and walked over to the other side of L, and sat down criss-cross. "I'll be black, if you don't mind that is?" I looked up at him, and saw him shake his head in a 'no' manor.

The game was set up, and L made the first move. He won two games in a row, but we kept playing. It wasn't till our fifth game, that I noticed how he was moving.

He was using the same four moves to get me in the same places, every time. Well not this time. In an act of God or more in the dumb-luck sense.

His pieces were all spread out and was a perfect shot for me to take all of his red circles. They were spaces in between all of them, that allowed me to jump over all of them, and clam victory.

When I was done with my move, I was left with my mouth hanging open and looking like a kid just one a years, no more like a lifetime supply of candy.

I looked up at L, to see him almost in a 'pause' mode. His thumb wasn't in his mouth, it was just barely touching his lips, and he was just staring at the board, wondering what just happened.

"You, won" Was all he said. "I did" I was still looking at him, smiling like the dork I am. I mean how many people have ever beaten L, at anything, and I just beat him at checkers.

"Let's play again" He said, and started moving the piece back in place. "Oh no, we are ending this on a good note" I said, and held my hand's on top of the cloth mat.

"How will this be ending on a 'Good note?'" He asked. Yep, there goes the thumb. "Because, you never lose. I'm going to enjoy this and you winning the other games will just ruin it. So we are ending this game of checkers and shall find something else to do" I stated as a-matter-of-fact, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Fine. I shall let you enjoy what little victory you have, but know this, whatever else we play, you won't win again" That sent chills down my spin, I don't know if he meant to do that, but he did.

The game was packed up and was forgotten about. L was back in his chair, finger raping those poor key's, and I was left to do nothing. There was nothing to do in here.

I don't need to look up anything on the laptop and there is no one to text or call on my phone. I did however have some money saved up, maybe I could go shopping? No, I don't want to go out there and get stuck in that holiday foot traffic.

Why was L acting like this? Where did that thought pop out from? But, it has a point. Why was he acting like this, all I did was win one game. _Ding_. That's what it was.

He never loses, he always wins. But here was me, the first person to make him lose at something. Now my little victory, fizzled and was gone. How can I make it up to him?

I know what I wasn't going to do. I wasn't going to cook anything for him, and I wasn't going to play another game with him. That just narrowed it down, to nothing I can do.

For some reason beyond me, my feminine side came out. It wasn't too bad on what it was wanting me to do. I knew it would shock the hell out of L, that was for sure.

In the end, I went with what the feminine side wanted me to do. He would finally know how I feel about him and it would give me another win. Not to say it would startle him. Okay, it's now or never.

I walked up to L, spun his chair around and pushed his knees down to where his feet were on the floor, and sat on his lap side ways. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and was now able to see his face. It was pure red and he was stiff as a board. His eyes were so wide you would think his eyes would pop out of his skull, but I did the last move. I leaned forward and kissed him.

I wasn't moving till his kissed me back, that much was for sure. I pulled my lips away just a little, then I kissed him again. I only had to do this two more times, till he caught on and started to kiss me back.

I know we have kissed in the past, but it was never really anything more than a few shared kisses. But this, was sure to clear it all up now. I was done waiting for him to confess to me. So in a way, I confessed to him.

We stayed in this position till we couldn't breath anymore. I leaned back just a bit to see his face, and it was flushed and still a little pink on the cheeks, but his eye's were still closed.

"I love you, L" I said, then stood up and walked into my room, not looking back to see his reaction after what all just took place. I shut my and jumped on my bed. That, is what I call and adrenaline rush.

I looked at h the clock on my bedside table and it read 1:00 pm. You have got to be kidding me! It's just in the middle of the day! And I just did all of that! I'm hopeless.

* * *

**I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT, SO HERE YOU GO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I REALLY DO. AND AS ALWAYS.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	24. Chapter 24: Feel the same way

** I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SENSE I HAD AN 'L'S P.O.V.' BUT HERE IS ONE RIGHT NOW. SO ENJOY.**

* * *

**L'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe what has just happened. I was about to make the same move I have made the past few rounds of this game and with just two moves, she won this game.

She won the game and I have lost. I have never lost, at anything. People have called me arrogant and a know it all. But for once, I was at the other end.

I, L, the greatest detective in the world, have lost a game of checkers. I can make enterprises fall and can make any and every police force and spy at my beck and call in a matter of seconds.

I looked to see Usagi looking at the cloth board with an open mouth and wide eyes. "You won" I finally said. "I did" I looked at her and her face turned into a full smile. "Let's play again" I said, and started moving the pieces around to their places.

"Oh no, we are ending this on a good note" Usagi has said and placed her hands on the cloth to prove more of her point. "How will this be ending on a good note?" I asked.

For me this was not a 'Good note'. It was a bad note, I have lost and must redeem myself. She then went on saying that she will never win at anything again as long as it was up against me. So I let it slide.

"Fine. I shall let you enjoy what little victory you have, but know this, whatever else we play, you won't win again" I told her. I was mearly stating that I won't let my guard down around her while playing a game, but by the look in her eyes, it seem that she took it another way.

I folded the game up and put it away in the hall closet. I sat back in my chair and went back looking over files again. I was typing unusually fast and hard. I need to stop think about her and the look in her eye's.

Have I scared her or was she shocked at what I have said? I know that I will never get the answer's to these two question, but I still can't help but to wonder.

What was she thinking? How did that thought pop into my head? It was right though, what was she thinking about? She was just standing in front of the couch, not moving. I could see her face from the reflection on my monitor, she was deep in thought.

I felt someone stand behind me, then my chair was spun from facing my laptop to where I was looking up at Usagi. What was she doing? She put her hands on my knees and pushed them down. I wasn't about to reject to what she was doing, after all I was a bit curious.

But what she did next had me sit still, as if I was petrified. She sat side was on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck then kissed my lips. What was she doing? My mind was in a frenzy, it could comprehend what was happening.

She leaned back then kissed me again, she did this a few more times before I knew she was wanting me to kiss her back. Should I kiss her back or push her off? In the end my mind shut off and I kissed her back. It felt...Nice and was worm.

These feelings inside of me, what were they? I might have to ask Watari or I could just look them up on my laptop later. we must have been kissing for a while, 'cause it was getting a little hard to breath. Just as I was done thinking that thought, she pulled back and was resting her forehead against mine forehead.

My face was abnormally hot and I had my eyes closed till I caught my breath. She kissed me. Usagi, this girl has kissed, no made out with me and was now sitting on my lap and resting her head against mine.

"I love you" Was what she has said to me, before getting up off my lap and walking into her room. What just happened? Never have I ever been left like this, so dumb, so...Stupid.

I w couldn't turn around I couldn't move. What was I suppose to do now? "Well, I do believe congratulations are in order my dear boy" Watari walked out from behind the wall that led to the kitchen.

"What do I do in situations like this?" I asked Watari, bringing my thumb up to my mouth. I was thinking clearly for one and I didn't know what to do secondly. "I believe L, that you tell her what you feel for her" Watari was giving me advise.

How do I feel about her? She is beautiful, smart, funny and has a nice figure and a good personality. I perfect girl for any lucky guy to have. Was I that lucky guy? A part of me is saying that you don't need anyone, that you have lived this long without anyone else besides Watari.

While the other part is saying 'You deserve to be happy. You have lived a lonely life, go to her'. Was I suppose to not think logically on this? Was I suppose to follow my heart? Did I even have a heart?

"Watari? Do I deserve to be loved? After everything that I have done, lied, stilled, cheat and manipulated others to how I want them and to control them to how I see fit" Watari didn't say anything and I was starting to think that he wasn't going to answer at all.

I was thinking that me being happy was not going to happen. "L, go to her" I looked up at Watari and saw him giving me one of those smiles that I know all to well, the kind that shows happiness.

I was standing outside her door for I'm not sure how long anymore. I was hearing music being sung from inside the room. I opened the door and stepped inside. She wasn't anywhere in sight, so I walked to her bed room.

She was in the shower, singing. What she was singing was so beautiful. I crouched down on her bed just hearing her sing.

_Are you really here?_ _Or am I dreamin'? _

_I can't tell dreams from truth, for it's been so long._

_Sense I have seen you._

_I can hardly remember your face anymore._

_But when I get really lonely and the distence causes all these silence._

_ I think of you smilen' with pride in your eyes I love that site._

_If you only satisfy me, if you only satisfy me._

_Are you really sure, that you believe me, while other say I lie._

_ I wonder if you could, ever despise me. well you know I really try._

_To be a better one to satisfy you. for your everything to me._

_ And I do what you ask me ,if you let me be, free._

_If you only satisfy me, if you only satisfy me._

_If you only satisfy me, if you only satisfy me._

The song, to what I assume ended and the next thing I hear is the water shutting off. The song that she sung, I couldn't help but think, was that for me?

She walked out of the shower with only a towel around her. I could feel my cheeks heating up at her wet figure standing, no more than ten feet away from where I am crouched on her bed.

"L!" She screamed, finally looking up from the floor. "What are you doing here?" She was shifting her weight from side-to-side while I stared at her. "I came up here to tell you something, but I can see that it is the wrong time to do so" I stood up from her bed and was walking to the door to get out of her room.

I was almost free, "L, what was it you wanted to say?" I stood there, looking at the door wishing that I could go right through it. "I wanted to say that the feeling's you hold for me are appreciated and that I feel the same about you" I opened the door and stepped out. The next thing I knew, was that something slammed into my back and I fell into the wall and slid to the ground.

I was laying on my back, looking up at a very wet and very light blue towel siting on top of me. I was looking her in the eyes, trying not to break contact with them. "You do?" She said looking down at me. 'I couldn't find any words to say, so I just nodded.

She leaned down and hugged me. She doesn't seem to know how difficult this is for me to be laying in this position. I might have complete control over my body, but I am still only human.

"Usagi, please let L breath and go get dressed, my Dear" Watari, thank God, I have never been so happy to see that man in my whole life till now. Watari handed out his hand for me to take. I excepted it and he help me stand.

"So, I take it as you told her?" He said. "Yes, I have" Watari put his hand on my back and patted it and walked away, but not till after saying, "Enjoy life son, it's too short" With that he walked around the corner and was out of sight.

Now just to tell her to just keep it to out selves. I'll do that later, right now, I need cake.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**^.^**


	25. Chapter 25: Good beats

**{ So I forgot that I didn't write down the name of that song she was singing while in the shower, but it's called, IF you want me, by Once. On YouTube it should show a pic of a woman and a man walking side by side and he's carrying a guitar case. That's how you'll know you have the right song. Now, on with the chapter.**

**USAGI'S P.O.V.**

I did as Watari said, and went back inside my room. I shut the door and leaned against it. I can't believe L just walked in here while I was showering, and sat on my bed. Then said what he said.

I'm in shock, that has to be it, right? I need to get dressed before someone walks in on me again. I went with a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, nothing fance' just comfort.

I threw the towel inside my bathroom door before I walked past it, I'll pick it up later. I walked into the main room and saw that the task force was already showing up.

"Hey, guy's" I said and waved to them, "Where's Matsuda?" I questioned. "Late, as always" Grumbled Aizawa, poor Matsuda never gets a break from that guy.

Don't get me wrong he's a good guy, but sometimes he just needs to calm down a bit. BANG! "Sorry I'm late, a dog got it's leash tangled around my legs, but I'm fine"

Matsuda busted through the door saying, scaring everyone, even L though he barley showed it. "It's fine, just get to work" L said, and went back typing at his computer.

L hasn't even looked at me since I came in the room. Did I do something wrong? Or maybe he's just not looking at me 'cause of what he did earlier? That might be it.

"Usagi, you have a letter" Watari said while walking up to me. He handed me the letter and it was from the band. I had a smile on my face, it's been a while since I heard from any of them.

I pulled out a piece of paper and it read,

_"Dear Usagi,_

_Dear, sounds so formal. How about we just say 'sup' and get on with it? Girl, we haven't heard from you in a while, where'd you go? We've been working on a new song so we're sending it over, well it's in the bag if you haven't pulled everything out of the bag yet. I think we're on to something with this one, it might even be or next big hit, who knows. Well listen to it and let us know what you think girl, we went ahead and made the beat, so just come up with the lyrics and send it to us. You know the drill. Well peace out from all of us, much love the Boyz."_

I miss them so much, I wonder when I'll be able to see them again? I might ask L about it later, once he's talking to me again that is. "Do you need me know L? Or can I go up to my studio" I asked him before I left.

"That is fine, I'll let you know if we need you down here" He relied as he was still typing at that poor keyboard. "'Kay, thanks'" I said, and went to my studio.

I burst through the door and slid into my chair, popped the disk in and pushed play. It started out slow, then it picked up it's past. The guy's can sure make some good beats when there all working together.

I played the song a few times before I got an idea for the lyrics. I was so involved with what I was doing, that I didn't even know people were standing behind till I was done and saw them looking at me with bug eye's or L eye's.

"Uh, hi?" I said, and was wondering what they were doing here. "We heard what you were making and couldn't help but to take a look" L said and was standing in the back of the group.

"Oh, well I'm finished now, so Watari could you drop this off for me?" I asked the old man and he stepped around L to take the package from my waiting hand.

"It will be at the address tomorrow" He said, and walked away. "Great, thanks, so should we get back to the case?" I said and everyone nodded or said 'Yeah" and walked back out the door.

I walked the last person out so I could make sure no one was left in their to mess with things, manly Matsuda. "Usagi?" L said. "Yeah?" I replied.

"I hope what happened earlier, will remain between the three of us?" He questioned, without even looking at me. "Of 'course, L" I said and was looking at him.

"Good. That's all I wanted you to know" He said and walked away, back to the main room, or to get cake, either one. I walked behind him till we got to the main room, and sure enough, he went to get a piece of cake.

We were working on the case for hours. Aizawa and Mogi in one group, Matsuda and Ide in another, and the chief and Ukida were a group. That left me by myself and L by himself.

I was stuck with the task of finding a pattern in the killings, but nothing has popped out of the page for me to see just yet. Watart walked back in the room, filling up our empty glasses and mugs and giving us food.

I can't believe how much we have eaten', I had at least six or seven empty plates around the table and on the floor around me. Watari moved on to me and was cleaning up my little area. "Sorry about the mess Watari" I said.

"Don't worry my Dear, I'm use to cleaning up messes" He said and looked at L. "Yeah, I guess your right" I said and was giggling along with Watari. "Thanks'" I said as he walked away.

"Everyone, it looks like we have done everything we can today, go home and come back tomorrow" L said and was still hard at work. The men said there 'goodbyes' and 'goodnight's'.

"I'll see you In the morning L, goodnight" I said, and made my way to my room. I changed out of my clothes and into night-clothes. I got comfy in bed, and let sweet sleep consume me.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


End file.
